


Close Quarters

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Unapologetically British.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbours

_Thump, thump, thump._  
He groaned and turned over.  
 _Thump, thump, thump._ "Heeeelloooooo? Are you up? Christopher?"  
Awake now but not happy about it, he looked at the clock. Quarter past two in the morning. Something had better be on fire.

He wrenched open the flat door and it was one of the young women who lived on the other side of the corridor, the red-haired one. Anna, was it? She was wearing a very small, shiny dress and had a pair of heels in one hand. And she was drunk.  
"It's Kristoff," he said. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"I'm sorry, I know it's late," she said. "But it's an _emergency_ and I don't really know anyone else yet, and I do know you, well, apparently I had your name wrong..." She paused and turned to lean, sideways, in the doorframe. 

"So what's the problem? Did you get locked out?"  
"No! No, actually." She beamed at him. "I need you to take my dress off."  
Kristoff looked at her, still smiling at him and twirling her shoes in her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm very tired and I think I misheard you. You need me to what?"  
"Take off my dress! It has a zip -" she turned her back, and pointed, and nearly fell over. He put out his hand automatically and caught her under the elbow.  
"Woops!" She said cheerfully, then, in a stage whisper, _"I've been drinking."_  
"I can tell. You should go to bed."  
"But I can't, Christopher," she said, very seriously. "My sister zipped my dress, and she isn't here, she stayed at her friend's but I wanted to go home, and now I can't reach the zip and I can't take my dress off and I can't go to bed in my dress. Can I."  
"You want me to unzip your dress."  
"Mm-hmm."  
"In the middle of the corridor, at 2am."  
Her brow wrinkled. "I left the bar at midnight! Ish. It's not that late."  
"I don't know where you've been for two hours, but it's gone two now."  
"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it was so late! Oh god, I'm sorry, I'll go..."  
"I'm awake now." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Come on, then. Turn round."

She turned round very carefully, holding onto the doorframe. He peered at her dress - sure enough it had a zip down the back - and put one hand on Anna’s shoulder to steady her, as she was swaying slightly.  
"Your hands are warm," she said vaguely.  
"How far down do you want me to take it?" He said, ignoring her.  
"Oh, all the way, so I don't have to come back."  
"But then your dress will - you know. Fall off."  
"Oh! I didn't think about that."  
He sighed. "Hang on."  
He went back into his flat and found a hoodie lying on the back of the sofa. Perfect. 

Back at the door, he carefully pulled down the zip, then helped Anna pull the hoodie over her head. It fell past her knees and she kicked the dress off and across the floor to her front door.  
“Thank you! I can go to bed now. You know what, I owe you one now. I owe you such a favour. I should buy you a drink, let me buy you a drink.”  
“I think you’ve had enough.”  
“Not now, silly!” She smacked him on the arm. “Another time. Okay? Or a coffee or something. Say yes.”  
“...fine. Do you have your key?”  
“Uh-huh.” She rummaged in her tiny bag and held it up triumphantly. “Thank you! Good night!”  
“Drink some water,” he said as she fumbled with the lock before finally opening her door.  
“I will, Kristoff!” She smiled at him and, despite his tiredness, despite his irritation and the knowledge that he had to be at work in less than six hours, he found he was smiling back.  
“You called me Kristoff.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I don’t know where I got that from! Good night, Christopher!” And then she was gone.


	2. Next Morning

Elsa Rendell stepped out of the bus and crossed the road. The side-street of large Victorian houses where she lived with her sister was opposite the stop and it was only a couple of minutes before she was opening the front door and climbing the stairs to her first-floor flat. 

There was something - a piece of cloth - on the corridor floor outside the front door of number four. _That's the same colour as Anna's dress_ , she thought. She picked it up. _This_ is _Anna's dress_.

Panicked, she looked up and down the hall but nothing else was out of place. Both flat doors were closed. Wishing once again that she could rely on Anna to text her when she was home safe, Elsa let herself in and ran to her sister's room - where Anna was fast asleep, sprawled on top of the covers, in her Little Miss Chatterbox pyjamas and last night's make-up.

\---

It took half an hour and two cups of tea but Elsa finally managed to get the full story out of her.

"So to recap. Last night, you got home after two."  
"Mm-hmm."  
"And you couldn't unzip your dress so you knocked on the door of the poor young man opposite -"  
Anna put both hands over her face.  
"- and asked him to help you. Which he did."  
"Oh god."  
"Then you asked him out."  
"Oh GOD."  
"I _knew_ you fancied him!"  
"I do not fancy Kristoff the builder man!"  
"Really."  
"Elsa, we have to move. I am not even joking. I can never speak to him again."  
"Well, firstly, you can move any time you like, you were only supposed to be here for a week after you broke up with Hans and it's been three months. Secondly, he fancies YOU so he probably didn't mind too much helping you take your clothes off."  
"He doesn't fancy me."  
"Stop grinning."  
"I'm not grinning! And you know I'm off men, after Hans. No men for a year. Or six months at least."  
“Anna, let me tell you something. I lived here for two years before you moved in, and in that whole time, the only thing that man ever said to me was ‘hello’ or ‘morning’. I only knew his name because it’s on his bell. Now, every time he sees me he says ‘how are you?’ closely followed by ‘and how’s your sister?’. He likes you.”  
  
Anna bit her lip to cover her smile.  
“So please,” Elsa continued, “PLEASE go out with him and put us all out of our misery.”  
“I CAN’T,” Anna said. “I have humiliated myself totally. I won’t even be able to look him in the eye. And, remember, no men! None. Not even nice ones. Not even nice, hot ones.”  
“You’re going to have to speak to him,” Elsa said, “Because I’m assuming it’s his hoodie I found on the bathroom floor. Unless you ran into any other young men on your way home last night.”  
“I shall put it on the hall floor and knock and run away.”  
“That’s a bit rude.”  
“I shall put it on the hall floor, with a thank you card and a bunch of flowers, _then_ knock and run away.”  
“You will knock on his door and apologise and thank him nicely like the well brought-up young lady you are.”  
“But not right now.”  
“Well, no, I don’t think he’s there. His van isn’t outside.”  
Anna slumped with her head in her hands. “He’s working today. He’s working today and I woke him up at 2am. I can assure you, if he liked me before, he doesn’t now.”


	3. Fire Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that in the UK, 'pissed' means drunk, not angry.

“We must stop meeting like this,” Anna said, suddenly at his side.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“Half-dressed at 2am.”  
Anna was actually wrapped in a fleece blanket; he could only see her fluffy slippers and her hands. Kristoff found himself wondering what she was wearing underneath and stomped on the thought quickly.  
“At least I’ve got proper shoes on.”  
“Is this your dog?” Now she was crouching down.  
“Yeah, this is Sven.”  
"Hello, Sven," Anna said, letting him sniff her hand. “I knew you had a dog but we never hear him during the day, he must be very good.”  
“He is. But also he isn’t actually there, I take him to work with me.”  
“You work for your dad?”  
“Yeah, how did you know that?”  
“Your van says Bjorgman and Son. And I didn’t think you had a son so I thought you must have a father.”  
“Well - noticed.”  
She beamed at him, and stroked Sven cheerfully before standing up and absent-mindedly wiping her hand on her blanket.

“Where’s your sister?”  
“Over there,” Anna pointed. Elsa was a little further down the street, engaged in a heated discussion with some of the other residents. “She thinks they need to have an electrician look at the alarm.”  
“This _is_ the third time this month.”  
“The first in the middle of the night, though.”  
“ _Once_ is too many.” Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn’t a cold night but, considering he was only wearing a t-shirt and his pyjama shorts, it was cold enough.  
“Are you cold? Do you want my blanket?”  
“I’m all right. And then _you’d_ be cold.”  
“I have my onesie on.” She held open the blanket. “Look, I’m a reindeer!”  
“Very nice.”  
“I have a koala as well but it’s in the wash. It got hot chocolate on it.”  
He snorted. “I like the way you remove yourself from all responsibility, there. _You_ didn’t spill hot chocolate on it, it just happened.”  
“Right.” She was grinning.   
“You’re very chipper for being woken up in the middle of the night.”  
“Oh, I didn’t go to bed yet. I mean, I had a nap after work, then I’ve been up again for a bit and I had some dinner, and I was going to go back to bed but I was still up just now.”  
"That sounds...complicated."  
Anna shrugged. Then her head whipped round. “Ooh! The fire engine! Look!”  
“How old are you?” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Five,” he said. “Got it.”

They stood in companionable silence for a moment, then Anna said “Um, actually, Kristoff, I needed to talk to you about something.”  
“...okay?”  
“You know the other night?”  
“Yes?”  
“And I was a bit drunk?”  
“Yes?”  
“And I kinda asked you out?”  
“...yes?” Anna was pulling a face so he decided to help her. “If you didn’t mean it - or you’ve changed your mind - that’s fine. I can’t hold you to things you said when you were pissed.”  
“Oh it’s not that - as such - it’s just that. Well. You know I moved in with Elsa because I broke up with my boyfriend?”  
“I didn’t, but go on.”  
“Well, I realised that I’ve only been single for about a week since I was fifteen - that’s nine years! And I realised that my boyfriends were getting worse and worse and the last one was, ugh. You don’t even want to know. So I thought I should stay single for a while - like, at least six months - until I worked out what I want, you know. So I can make better choices. So it’s nothing personal, but I can’t go out with anyone just now.” She looked at him, hesitantly. “Is that okay?”  
“What? Of course it’s okay.”  
“Oh. Okay. I mean, that’s good! Fine.” She took a deep breath. “You’re not disappointed?”  
“I’ll live.”  
“Sorry.” A pause. “That’s really big-headed, isn’t it? To think you’d be disappointed. You’re probably glad you don’t have to go through with it.”  
“No, I -”

“Anna!” Elsa was walking towards them, waving. “We can go back in! They’ve checked everything and reset the alarm. Honestly, this is ridiculous, I’m phoning first thing in the morning and getting this looked at.”  
“It _is_ first thing in the morning,” Anna said, turning to follow her sister back inside. “Goodnight, Kristoff.”  
“Goodnight.”

He watched the sisters cross the road and go inside, and tried to work out when six months would be up. Mid-December? Something like that.

That wasn’t too bad.


	4. Locked Out

“Everything all right?”

Anna was coming up the stairs. Last time he’d seen her she’d been wearing a onesie and a blanket with her long red hair everywhere - now, presumably coming home from work, she was wearing a smart suit and blouse with her hair neatly clipped up (though parts of it were starting to escape).

“Yeah, I’m just an idiot. Dad needed the van this evening and I’ve just realised I’ve left my door keys in it. And my phone! Christ.” Kristoff thumped the door in frustration.

“Well, come in and use our phone.” She opened the door. “It’s no problem.”

“Is that okay? I can tie Sven up out here.”

“Oh no, bring him in! I don’t mind.”

“Your sister might, though,” he said as he followed her through the flat door.

“Oh, she’ll be fine. And she won’t be home for a while yet anyway, she has a board meeting thing.”

“I don’t actually know what you and your sister do for a living.”

Anna gave him a strange look as she ushered him into the living room. “We work at Rendell.”

“Rendell Industries? I knew that was your surname, but…”

“It was our parents’ company. They died, a few years ago now, and Elsa’s the MD. I thought you knew that.”

“I - no. I did not know that.”

“I’m in marketing, Elsa wants me to be the Marketing Director but I’m not sure, too much like hard work! I like where I am right now. Even though I have to dress like this! Anyway, here’s the phone, I’m going to get changed.” She gave him the handset and disappeared.

Kristoff watched her go, lost in thought. He didn’t know much about Rendell Industries, other, of course, than the skyscraper in the city centre with RENDELL on the side in glowing letters. It was a huge organisation that employed half the town. No wonder Elsa always looked so stressed.

Finally he roused himself enough to call his dad, get laughed at, and ask him to come back with his keys.

—-

“You know, you should leave a key here,” Anna said as she came back into the room, now in jeans and a jumper. “And you could hold one for us. I’m always locking myself out and having to go back to work and get Elsa’s key, it’s terrible.”

“Sure. Um, it’ll just be a few minutes before my dad can come back, so thanks for letting me use your phone, I’ll get out of your way -”

“Don’t be silly!” she said. “Stay here, you can’t sit in the corridor.”

“OK, thanks. He won’t be long.”

—-

“So how long have you been living here now?” he said, hoping it was an innocent enough question.

“Just over three months.” Anna dropped onto the sofa and waved at the seat next to her. “I was going to look for somewhere to rent but to be honest I like living with Elsa. I get lonely by myself. Sit down.” So she was more than halfway through her self-enforced singledom. An interesting fact. He sat and Sven flopped down onto the floor at his feet.

“And it’s good for Elsa too. When she lives alone she gets a bit hermit-y. Can I stroke your dog?”

“Only if you want him to love you forever.”

Anna grinned and dropped to her knees beside Sven. “Who’s a good boy? YOU are. You ARE.”

“Don’t talk to him like that. He doesn’t like it.”

Woman and dog both looked at him incredulously.

There was a knock at the door and Anna ruffled Sven’s fur one last time before jumping up to answer it.

“Hello! - Kristoff, it’s your dad!”

—-

“Thanks,” Kristoff said as he left, “I appreciate it.”

“No problem. What are friends for?”

As she closed the door, she heard the older man say “So, is that the one you like or is it the other one?” And she smiled.


	5. Sugar

A knock at the door, at 9pm on a Wednesday. Unusual, but not, now Anna had decided he was her best friend, unheard-of.

And sure enough it was Anna, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun and a smudge of flour on her cheek.

"I have come," she said very seriously, "to borrow -" here she snorted - "to borrow a cup of sugar -“ and she snorted again, before pressing her lips tight together to keep a straight face.

Kristoff folded his arms and looked at her. “Really.”

“Really! I’m baking a cake, and I don’t have enough sugar, and I remembered you take sugar in your tea so I knew you’d have some. So I knocked and then it seemed so funny, I mean, isn’t it? Asking your neighbour for a cup of sugar like this is some 1950s American sitcom.”

She held out an empty cup, still fighting giggles. He stood back to let her in the door.

“It’s just granulated,” he said, heading for the kitchen. “Not proper caster sugar for cakes.”

“I’m impressed with your knowledge of baking ingredients,” she said merrily, following him.

“I used to bake cakes with my mum.”

“That’s sweet!”

“Same as mixing cement, really.” He found the canister and poured some sugar into her cup. “There you go. That enough?”

“Yes, thank you. And cement, really? Remind me never to eat a cake you made.”

“You’d be missing a treat.”

“Would I.”

She was still standing in front of him, holding the cup in both hands. Her chin was tilted up, her eyes still sparkling with amusement. She caught his gaze upon her face and pouted, and all he would need to do would be to reach out a few inches, lean down slightly - two more months! He’d never known he had this much willpower.

And then suddenly she was kissing him, standing on her tiptoes to reach. He leant in automatically and she hummed in the back of her throat, landing back on her heels as he slipped his arm round her waist; she fumbled with something beside her and he realised she was putting the cup of sugar down on the worktop before wrapping her arms round his neck. He held her close, savouring the feeling of her lips on his, knowing he should stop but not wanting the moment to end.

Eventually Anna pulled away, and they looked at each other for a long moment. “So, um,” she said. “That happened.” She smiled at him weakly and bit her lip.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he confessed, “but I thought…”

“I know,” she said. “But apparently I’ve got a lot less self-control than I thought.”

She looked to the side, guiltily.

“I should go,” she said suddenly. “I left the oven on and everything is out on the side and I think actually I left the front door open, I should go.”

“Anna, wait -”

Kristoff picked up the abandoned cup of sugar and followed her out into the hall. Anna had paused at her doorway, presumably having remembered why she went out in the first place, and he handed her the cup.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to - I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just mucking you about, aren’t I? You’re such a nice man and I like you, I really do, but I just - ” she sighed. “It probably seems completely arbritrary, doesn’t it? Six months.”

“I can wait,” he said.

“I can’t ask you to do that.” She hesitated for a moment, then said “Thank you for the sugar,” and went inside.


	6. Just A Kiss

It was nearly 11pm before Elsa got home. Anna heard the front door slam and then her sister was in the room.

“Hey, Anna. Ooh, did you bake?”

“Mm-hmm. Fairy cakes. Did you sort out your thing?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Elsa dropped down into the armchair and regarded her sister. Anna was lying on the sofa, flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“Everything all right? You’re normally happier than this when there’s cake in the house.”

“I’m not sad. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“I didn’t have enough sugar. So I borrowed some from Kristoff.”

“Yes?”

“Then I kissed him. Then I came back here and made fairy cakes.”

“You kissed him? Like, properly?”

“Yes.”

Elsa sighed. “Oh, thank goodness.”

“What?”

“I can only watch you two moon over each other for so long. So, what, are you a couple now?”

“No.”

“Anna.”

“You know why.”

“You didn’t know you’d meet somebody.”

“There’d’ve been no point making a resolution if I didn’t think I _might_. And you’re the one,” Anna continued, “who always tells me off for jumping into things too quickly. You encouraged me to do this.”

“I know. You’re right.”

“But now I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, what do you want?”

Anna stared back at the ceiling and kicked her legs thoughtfully. “I want to kiss him again.”

“Off you pop, then.”

“It isn’t that easy!”

“I bet it would be. I bet you could just knock on his door and say ‘I want to kiss you again’ and that would be it, job done.”

“But do you think I _should?_ ”

“I don’t know, Anna! You’re an adult. Make your own life choices. I didn’t finish work until gone ten, I need some sleep.”

“But, Elsa.” Anna rolled onto her front. “We don’t have a mother. You’re my big sister so you have to be my mother. Tell me what to do, Elsa.”

“You want some motherly advice.”

“Yes!”

“Go to bed, you’ve got work in the morning.”

Anna blew a raspberry after her as she left the room.


	7. A Walk In The Park

Kristoff didn’t think Anna was avoiding him, exactly. They came and went at different times to their very different jobs; and if Elsa was at home in the evening Anna didn’t usually knock, so not seeing her on any particular day was not unusual. The days were starting to add up, though.

So he was glad when he ran into her in the hall on a Saturday afternoon, as he was heading out to take Sven to the park. She was flipping through her post, but her brow was furrowed and she was obviously thinking about something else.

“Hi,” he said, and she looked up, startled. “Oh! Hi! Going for a walk?”

“Yes. Want to join us?”

Anna looked hesitant and fiddled with the envelopes. “Are you going to the park? I don’t have the right shoes on.”

“We can wait a minute.”

She hesitated again then said “OK. Just a sec,” before running up the stairs to the first floor.

She was longer than he expected and he was wondering whether to go looking for her (he couldn’t bring himself to leave without her, even if she deserved it) when she came thumping back down. She’d plaited her hair into pigtails as well as changing her shoes for wellies with brightly-coloured polka dots.

She’d also obviously decided to cheer up because now she was smiling and chatty, though in a fairly determined way. He listened to her talk about the weather and work and The X-Factor as they walked to the park, then once they were firmly inside the gate he unclipped Sven’s lead and threw the tennis ball for him before saying “So what’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. I’m glad I came, though, I needed the fresh air.”

Sven dropped the ball at their feet and Anna picked it up and threw it for him again, surprisingly far.

“Nice.”

“Expected me to throw like a girl, didn’t you.” She was grinning now.

“Of course not.”

“Hmm.”

She threw the ball again, and then, still looking ahead, said abruptly “I ran into my ex today. Well, I say _ran into_ , he just _happened_ to be outside the gym at the time I always come out.”

“Let me guess,” Kristoff said. “He also _happened_ to have a beautiful woman on his arm.”

“No, actually, the opposite of that.” Anna hesitated, eyes on the horizon.

“He wanted to apologise,” she continued after a moment, “and the next thing I knew I was sitting opposite him in Costa listening to him talk about how sorry he was and how much he loved me and how we should get back together. Quite pleased with myself, actually, I managed to say ‘Dumped you, did she’ and he got all pouty for a minute. Before going into a long spiel about how we were going to get married and did I want to throw that all away.”

“I didn’t know you were engaged.”

“Yeah. It just - threw me, you know? I haven’t spoken to him in months. Since I left.”

They walked along the path. The avenue of trees had left the path covered in dead leaves and Anna scuffed at them half-heartedly.

“Do you know _why_ he wanted to marry me?” she said. Kristoff shook his head. “He’s a lawyer, right? In one of those big City firms. And he wanted to be a partner. But to be a partner you have to be a proper grown-up, mature - a family man. He needed a wife and two-point-four children and a dog, for the sake of his career. And he thought I would do. And Rendell, of course. I expect he couldn’t _wait_ to brag about his sister-in-law the Managing Director.”

Kristoff was at a loss, unsure what to say; but Anna was on a roll now, words spilling out of her and she probably wouldn’t have heard him if he did say something.

“He proposed at his work Christmas do last year. Huge ballroom at this hotel, literally hundreds of people, we’d had this fancy dinner and champagne and there was going to be dancing but they were doing speeches? And before they did them he dragged me up on the little stage - he’d arranged it all with his boss - and he asked me and I wasn’t sure but I couldn’t say that, I couldn’t say no! How could I say no? All those people watching me. So I said yes and he had a ring and everyone cheered and in all the speeches, every one, they congratulated us. And all evening everyone wanted to see my ring and asked when we were getting married and oh, it sounds so ridiculous! He made me phone Elsa and he was right there so I had to sound happy, and she said Anna, are you sure? And of course I had to say yes.”

Anna paused for a moment, staring into space.

“And then it was a few days before I spoke to her again, before I spoke to her alone, and by then it was just this established fact. We were getting married.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No.”

“So it’s not too bad.”

“But I would have done. If I hadn’t - if I hadn’t come home early and found him in bed with someone else.”

“Oh, Anna.”

“And he said - see if you can guess what he said. Think of the most ridiculously cliched thing you can, go on.”

“Um - this isn’t what it looks like?”

“Good one, but no. No, he said ‘Anna, I can explain’. And I threw the ring in his face - it hit him on the nose, I was quite pleased with that - and ran out and it wasn’t until later, when I was crying on Elsa’s shoulder, that I wondered what the explanation would have been, you know? I nearly wished I could go back in time and say no, go on, explain to your _fiancee_ why you have your _cock_ in _another woman’s mouth_. Explain. I would love to hear it.”

They walked on in silence for a moment, before Kristoff said “Maybe he got bitten by a snake and she had to suck the poison out.”

“Ah, but there aren’t any poisonous snakes in Britain.”

“There are. Adders.”

“If I were a snake I’d bite him,” Anna said vaguely.

“Christ, he’s a prick,” she continued after a moment. “Don’t you think?”

“I’m not sure it’s fair for me to give my opinion. I’m only hearing your side of the story.” She pulled a face at him. “But yeah, he does sound like a prick. A colossal prick. I bet he’s a good lawyer, though.”

“Well, obviously.”

“I bet he didn’t get the partnership if he was screwing around on his fiancee.”

“Oh, no, you see, it turns out _I_ was cheating on _him_! And he was terribly distraught. So I heard.”

“Definitely a prick, then.”

“Yes. And I had nowhere to live and all our friends were suddenly his friends and, oh.” Anna scrubbed at her face with the heels of her hands. “I dont know what I’d have done without Elsa, I really don’t.”

After a moment, Kristoff said “And after all this - and ignoring you since, what, June - he was accusing _you_ of wanting to throw your beautiful relationship away?”

Anna was silent for a moment, as if she hadn’t heard him, then she said quietly, “The worst thing is if we’d had this conversation, like, a week after it all? I would have gone back.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“I would. I was - scared. I didn’t want to be alone. I hate being alone.”

“You’ve got your sister.”

“Now I have - we never used to be that close. I only came here because I didn’t have anywhere else to go. She only took me in because, well. She knew that.”

Kristoff was silent, because he was suddenly remembering something. He remembered when Arthur and Elaine Rendell had died, of course, in a yachting accident about four years ago - it had been in the papers. And how their daughter had taken over, and hadn’t she had some kind of breakdown? It embarrassed him now to recall that everyone he knew who worked there had just been worried about their jobs. He hadn’t properly connected it with Elsa until this moment; she must have been very young. Would Anna have still been at university?

A conversation for another time, perhaps. For now Anna was playing with Sven, pretending to throw the ball and then showing it to him in her hand.

“You know what?” she said, offhand. “He got my order wrong. He knows I don’t take sugar. I’ve never taken sugar. I drank it anyway. I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not. Unless this is all leading up to you telling me that you _did_ get back together with him, in which case, yes, you’re an idiot.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m over him. So completely over him. I told him to sling his hook. In as many words.”

“Good.”

She gave him a knowing look.

“I didn’t mean - that it’s good for me, or anything like that - I meant - good for you. You don’t need that wanker.”

“I know.” She threw the tennis ball with all her might, and Sven ran after it, barking madly. Anna folded her hands demurely in front of her, smiling to herself. “I don’t need any man. But,” she turned and smiled at him, “I think it might be okay to want one.”

Then she turned on her heel and walked past him back along the path, still smiling to herself. And he followed her home.


	8. Resolutions

He followed her home, but Anna was the one who followed him into his flat, tugging off her boots at the door and then collapsing dramatically on the sofa.   
“It was only to the park and back,” Kristoff said, filling the kettle.  
“I went to the gym this morning, remember. I’m perfectly entitled to sit around for the rest of the day. The rest of the week.”  
“Isn’t that what your job is? Sitting around?” He put sugar in his mug - the plain blue one - and tea bags in both his and Anna’s - her favourite of his mugs, the one with the cartoon dog on it that his aunt had given him last Christmas.

Anna opened her mouth to protest, then thought for a moment and said “Mainly. Sometimes I make small movements with my fingers.”  
She wiggled them at him and he laughed. “You’re in a better mood.”  
“I am! I am. Thank you,” as he put the tea down on the table in front of her. “I think I needed it, you know? Needed to see him and realise that - no. Done. Closed that door.”  
“Surely it was already closed,” he said as he sat next to her.  
“No, not really - it was ajar, I guess - he could be nice, when he wanted to be. Which says it all, I suppose. I needed that, you know, distance, to see him properly.”  
“So it worked for you.”  
Anna raised her eyebrows.  
“You know, your resolution. Your six months.”  
“Oh! Yes.” She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“It had a purpose,” she said, “but now I wonder - if maybe it’s served that purpose. You know. I’ve been alone all this time and it’s been fine! I can do it. But at the same time, I’m, well, not very good at sticking to goals - and I’m so close to this one. I don’t want to just give up.”  
“You kissed me before,” he said, “didn’t that count?”  
“I - don’t know.”  
“And if it didn’t count then,” he said, bold enough to slide a little closer to her on the sofa, “would it count now?”  
“You’re not very subtle,” she said, laughing.   
He shrugged. “You didn’t answer my question.”  
Anna hesitated, watching his face, leaning towards him almost without meaning to. “I think…”  
“Yes?”  
“I think - maybe kissing is okay. Because we did already do that. But no more than that.”  
“Okay.” He put up his hand to cup the side of her face, but she was still talking.  
“And I think - we should spend more time together. Get to know each other a bit better. Go to the cinema sometimes, or something.”  
“Or out for dinner, maybe.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and she slipped one arm round his neck.  
“Right! But it wouldn’t be a date. Because you’re not my boyfriend.”  
“Okay.” He kissed her, lightly.  
“I made a resolution. No boyfriends.”  
“Okay.” He kissed her again, for a little longer this time.  
“Mm - and I can totally stick to resolutions -” she slid her other arm round his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her again - “when I put my mind to it -”  
“Anna.”  
“What.”  
“Stop talking.”

_END OF BOOK ONE_


	9. Book 2 - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now starting up again for Book 2! Enjoy x

Kristoff soon learnt that Anna’s definition of ‘kissing’ was fairly wide.

It didn’t seem to matter where he put his hands, for example (and Anna, with her usual enthusiasm, would put hers anywhere she could reach). It didn’t seem to matter if they were vertical or horizontal. And after a short while it didn’t even seem to matter if everyone had all their clothes on. It all came under the heading of kissing so it was allowed and okay.

The more time he spent with her, the more he could feel himself falling for her. It was difficult to rein himself in, sometimes; he didn’t want to overwhelm her or scare her off, when they were still technically not a couple (and he had a date marked on his calendar - the tenth of December - and Anna had agreed to keep the evening free). It seemed pointless expecting Anna to set any boundaries, or at least to set boundaries and then actually stick to them.

—

They were on his sofa, and the DVD they had been ignoring for the last half-hour had finished and was playing the menu screen over and over. They had started side by side but Anna had gradually slipped sideways and down, pulling him with her until she lay beneath him, a leg hooked around his hip. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and he ran his fingers through it to cup the side of her face as he kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck.

Anna tossed her head and arched her back, disentangling one hand from his hair to flick open the buttons on her cardigan. _You’re not going to sleep with her_ , he reminded himself as he tasted the skin just above her collarbone. _You’re not going to sleep with her for AT LEAST three weeks_.

She put her hand back on his head and tugged it downwards. His chin pushed aside the top of her lacy camisole, and she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, and it was the easiest thing in the world to rake his tongue across her nipple.

And she _moaned_ , deep in her throat, and he had to use every last shred of self control to pull back, onto his feet. Anna opened her eyes when she felt him move and she looked at him, nonplussed.

“What’s wrong?”

He ran his hand over his hair. “Nothing.”

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, inadvertently- or perhaps deliberately - pushing out her chest. “Don’t you want…”

“I do! I do. I just - don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

She snorted. “This isn’t the nineteenth century. I’m not some innocent maiden who doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“I know.”

“And I’m working on the assumption that you know what you’re doing.”

She was smiling, so he replied “Well, I like to think so.”

“In that case,” she swung her legs round onto the floor, “why don’t we go in the bedroom and you can show me?”

—

And that was the first time, but far from the last.

Elsa had a lot of business trips (“I’m almost starting to feel like she’s avoiding me!” Anna said gaily, but Kristoff knew her well enough now to know when she was trying to cover a genuine worry with her habitual cheerfulness). Anna came over after work more often than not, and stayed until morning more often than not. The short walk back over the hall meant she didn’t even need to bring a toothbrush, or dress in anything more than one of his t-shirts.

When Anna wasn’t there, Kristoff would be stern with himself. This wasn’t ‘taking things slow’ and he knew that, perfectly well. He wasn’t going to sleep with her again until they were officially together. He would explain, and she would understand.

But then Anna turned up on his doorstep at 11pm and said that Elsa was in Singapore and she was lonely, could she stay the night? Dressed in a set of pyjamas that were hardly appropriate for November, consisting as they did of a tiny pair of shorts and a vest top. There was only one way the night was going to go, from that point.

(And when she was curled up on his shoulder fast asleep, the pyjamas abandoned somewhere on the floor, he chastised himself for being weak and for taking advantage of her obvious longing for affection. And justified it by telling himself that he wasn’t that kind of man; he was going to treat her as well as she’d let him)

—

It was nice to be wanted.

Not just for sex - she’d grown out of that sort of thing, no longer let herself believe that a one night stand meant anything more. It was the way he smiled when he saw her, the way he talked to her, the way she never, not once, felt like he’d rather she left him alone. She wasn’t used to that.

He worshipped her body, taking his time, learning her. That would have had her coming back all by itself, but there was so much more. The way he held her afterwards, and kissed her hair when he thought she was asleep. The way he woke her up with a cup of tea and made sure she was on time for work. The way he said her name.

She always jumped into things too quickly. She wasn’t going to make that mistake this time. And she could totally stick to resolutions, when she put her mind to it.


	10. Book 2 - Chapter 2

_So he’s your boyfriend now?_ **  
**

no hes not my boyfriend until thursday

 

_What difference does it make? You said you slept with him_

elsa i dont want to shock you but i have prev slept with men who were not my boyfriend

its the 21st century

 

_But you eat dinner with him every night I’m not there_

_And you’re always at his_

_AND you’re sleeping with him_

_Do you know what the word ‘boyfriend’ means_

it means ssssshhhhh

on thursday hes my boyfriend

 

_Fine. Whatever_

_Anyway I’ve got to go, I have to be up early and we’re an hour ahead here_

ok speak to you soon xxx say hello to switzerland for me

 

_I would if I weren’t in Slovakia, Anna_

_Goodnight_

* * *

He had one hand on Anna’s hip as she moved above him, his other thumb circling her clit as he waited for his favourite sound - the gasp that she always made just before she came, a gasp that usually preceded a scream or a cry. Tonight she did not disappoint, then paused her movements for just a few moments before grinding down hard onto him as he reached his own climax deep inside her.

She shifted to lean down and kiss him, then pulled back to rest her forehead on his. The words  _I love you_  rested on his tongue and he bit them back, settling instead for “You know, I didn’t think you were the kind of girl to sleep with someone on a first date.”

She smiled. “Is this our first date?”

“Of course, it’s the right day, isn’t it?”

“We didn’t go anywhere.”

“I bought you dinner.”

“Yeah, takeaway chicken curry that tasted all weird.”

“It tasted fine to me.”

“Weird,” she said firmly, and rolled off him and onto her back. He glanced at the clock.

“It’s only half nine. We could go somewhere for a drink or something.”

“Ooh! Fontana’s will be open, we could get ice cream.”

“Ice cream? It’s December.”

“Ice cream. Does that mean I have to put my clothes back on?”

“Yes, Anna, it means you have to put your clothes back on.”

“In a minute, then,” and she curled up against his shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“Oh, I’ll stay awake for ice cream.”

* * *

“So, how many more times do I have to take you out before I can call you my girlfriend?” he said at her door, nearly two hours later.

“None?” she answered with a smile, and for one heart-stopping moment he thought she meant he couldn’t take her out again at all. Then he caught her meaning and grinned back.

“I’d invite you in, but it’s a school night, and it’s already late…”

“Of course.”

“Soon, though.”

He leant down and kissed her, and she pressed up against him, before pulling away with a sigh.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Anna unlocked the door and let herself in, turning back at the last minute to smile at him. And everything in his life seemed perfect.

* * *

The Christmas Fair in the town centre was bright and bustling, market stalls and fairground rides and festive music. Kristoff had expected Anna to love it but instead she hung on his hand, pensive.

“Are you alright? You’ve barely said a word all afternoon.”

Anna looked up at him. “Hmm? I’m okay, just - tired, I guess. A bit under the weather.”

“Not getting ill, I hope.”

“No, I don’t think - just a bit stressed at the moment, I guess.”

“Work?”

She hesitated. “Yeah. Actually, is it okay if we go home? I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. If that’s what you want.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay! Come on.”

She rested her head on his arm for a minute, but when he looked back down at her face, she was staring off into the distance, biting her lip.

* * *

_hey beautiful, are you coming over tonight? haven’t seen you since saturday x_

not tonight sorry, tired. tomorrow maybe xx

 

_work still stressing you out, I can help with that ;)_

[…]

[…]

not tonight. sorry x

* * *

She wanted to break up with him. It was the only explanation he could think of. They’d been officially together just over a week and she wanted to break up with him. Maybe he should just go over there and have it out with her - he knew she was at home. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

It was late and Kristoff was contemplating going to bed when there was a knock on the door. A small knock, a tentative knock, a knock that would probably rather not be heard, but a knock nevertheless. He answered it.

Anna was wearing an oversized jumper and leggings, her arms folded and her hands hidden in the sleeves.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

She walked into his living room, shoulders hunched, her arms still folded. She looked like she’d been crying.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

His heart sank to his shoes. So this was it.

“Okay.”

Anna nodded to herself, and took a deep breath. “I’m just gonna say it, okay?”

“Okay.” All he could think was - what had he done wrong? He’d followed her lead, he’d thought they were getting on so well -

Then she pulled her hand out of her sleeve and held out a piece of pink and white plastic. “I’m pregnant.”


	11. Book 2 - Chapter 3

Anna hadn’t told anybody. She knew if she told Elsa, the only answer she’d get would be ‘Have you done a test?’, which, okay, was helpful in one way but not in the way she wanted. And she didn’t want to say to Kristoff ‘Oh by the way I’m nearly two weeks late’ when she wasn’t _sure_ and anyway she’d been late before (though never quite this late). Then she’d spent the whole afternoon at work trying not to throw up at the smell of her coworker’s lunch, and had managed to find the courage to buy a test on the way home; and then once she had it, she might as well take it (after she’d showered and changed and managed to eat something and spent two hours staring at the box, willing it to spontaneously combust).

 

The instruction leaflet had helpfully told her that a second line was a second line, it didn’t matter if it was thinner or paler, it still counted. No fear of her worrying about that; both lines were as dark and pink as you could wish for. Or not.

 

So she had stood up on shaking legs and crossed the corridor.

 

* * *

 

Kristoff took the test from her hand, looked at it, at her face, then back at the test again. Anna re-folded her arms. “I’m sorry, I know I haven’t been myself, but I was worried - and I just kept telling myself I’ve been late before and it’s winter and everyone feels a bit tired and ill but I just couldn’t ignore it any more, and I didn’t want to worry you, and I’m sorry…” she sniffed “...but you know, you’re saying all the right things, so that’s what counts -”

“I - shit, Anna, I’m sorry - come here.”

He opened his arms and she fell into them.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he said. “I promise, it’ll be okay, we’ll work it out - I’m sorry, you just completely threw me, I thought you’d come over tonight to dump me.”

“What?” she pulled back and furrowed her brow at him. “Dump you? Have I been that bad, I’m so sorry -”

“It’s okay! I understand now.”

She burrowed back into his chest  and he held her, stroking her hair.

 

Her next words were rather muffled. “Are you angry with me?”

“What? Why would I be angry?”

“Because I said I was on the pill?”

He went very still. “And you’re not?”

“Oh, no, I am! And I didn’t miss one, I’m sure I didn’t, believe me I’ve checked the packet and they all have the day of the week on so you can’t forget. I took them all. But, um, I went on the internet and it’s not a hundred per cent, nothing is, and apparently also with some people it just doesn’t work and you don’t know if it’s you until, well. Here we are.”

“I’m not angry. It’s not your fault. I’m kind of still in shock, to be honest.”

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." He kissed the top of her head.

 

The big question. "Have you decided what you want to do?"

She shook her head against his chest.  "I want to wake up tomorrow and have it all be a dream."

"It's your choice, you know that."

"I know.” She sighed, and it turned into a yawn. “Mainly I want to get some sleep. I don’t know. It’s all just -”

“I know. And I’m here. Whatever you decide.”

“I feel better for having told you, though.” She sniffed. “So much for taking things slow.”

 

* * *

 

Kristoff woke at 3am. At some point while he was sleeping his relief at the fact that Anna didn’t want to end their relationship had finally given way and the news that she had actually told him had sunk in.

 

She was pregnant. Fuck. _Fuck_. On the other side of the corridor, his girlfriend of _eleven days_ was _expecting his baby_.

 

His mother was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

Anna felt better for having told Kristoff for almost twenty minutes; then she started fretting about telling Elsa. Who would be back the next day. And Anna was useless at keeping secrets. There was no point thinking that she’d not tell her until she had a plan, or that she’d keep it to herself for a bit.

 

Whether because Elsa was more serious-minded, or because she was used to being in charge, but probably just because she was older, Anna couldn’t help but look up to her and want to keep her good opinion. And okay, she’d made some silly mistakes before - especially with men - but this one had to take the entire biscuit tin. Kristoff hadn’t been angry, but Elsa might be.

  
Anna pulled the duvet up over her head. She was so weary, but she couldn’t sleep. How did she always manage to make such a mess of everything.


	12. Book 2 - Chapter 4

The next day at around 7pm there was a knock at his door.

“Kristoff, I just need to talk to you for a moment but it’s okay, I won’t come in -”

“Hi, Anna -”

“I just wanted to tell you I’ve decided, I’m going to have the baby.”

“Anna -”

“And obviously I want us to stay together and I want you to be involved and everything, but, I don’t want you to feel like you  _have_  to stay with me just because I’m pregnant -”

“Anna -”

“Because I told Elsa and she just assumed I was going to have a termination? And I just, I just thought NO and I realised that I’d already made up my mind? So. Yes. I guess I’ll go and see my GP tomorrow and get everything sorted out -”

“ _Anna_. My parents are here.”

“Hello, love,” said a woman’s voice from behind Kristoff. Anna froze.

“OK well that was all I wanted to say so I’m gonna go -”

“Anna, wait -”

But she was already on the other side of her door. And he was going to have to go back in, finish making the tea, and explain himself.

* * *

 

_did i get you in trouble with your mother, im sorry xx_

I’m 27 I can’t get in trouble with my mother

but yeah a little bit x

 

_im sorry x_

it’s ok

I’d have had to tell them sooner or later

they’re gone now, do you want to come over so we can talk properly

 

_oooor you could come over here_

you could have come over in the time it took to type that

 

_or you could have come here_

_elsas out if thats what your worried about, she had to go back to the office_

_come ooon_

_ive sat down now_

you’ll have to get up and open the door either way

 

_its not locked, just come in_

* * *

 

He knocked anyway before he opened the door. Anna had described herself as sitting down but she was in fact lying on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, watching The Lion King.

“What did your mum say? I’m sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“It’s okay. She’ll come round.”

“So she  _was_  cross.”

“She’ll come round.”

Kristoff sat down on the sofa by her feet.

“You said your sister wanted you to have a termination?”

“No, not wanted me to - she just thought that’s what I’d do? Maybe that’s what she would do. But I told her I was, you know, and she asked if I’d been to the doctors and I said no, and she said well I guess you don’t have to go there, you could ring the BPAS or someone instead to make arrangements. And I was like, what? And then I realised what she meant.”

Anna levered herself into a sitting position and, pulling her blanket with her, leant up against Kristoff until he put an arm round her.

“Then she realised what  _I_  meant,” she continued, “and she got a bit, I don’t know, _Elsa_ about it.”

“Which means?”

“She’s, like - she always has to have things planned out? And know exactly what’s going to happen and when. I prefer to just, you know, take things as they come.”

They watched the film for a few minutes. Kristoff thought Anna was dozing off until she suddenly said “And then she asked how long I was planning on living here? I don’t know! I just, I don’t know. Obviously this is her home and I don’t want to be in her way, although I guess I already am? I never meant to stay this long in the first place.”

She yawned hugely. “I can’t even think about it. I’m so tired…what do you think? Should I move?”

“I think you don’t have to decide today. Where would you move to, anyway?”

“My parents left me some money….I could buy a flat or something. I don’t know.”

She yawned again. “I should probably go to bed.”

“Okay.”

“And, I meant it, okay? I want you to be with me because you want to be with me, not just because you feel you have to do the right thing.”

“Of course I want to be with you.”

“All right, then.” She pried herself off him and stood up. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

 

KRIS

KRIS KRIS KRIS

 

_yes kate_

_can i help you_

Mum said your girlfriend is PREGNANT

I didn’t even know you HAD a girlfriend

 

_i do, her name’s anna, she lives opposite_

pic pls

 

_[picture]_

 

aw she’s lovely! What a shame you’ve ruined her life

 

_i can’t believe mum told everyone_

not everyone, just me

and liz

and jo

when are we going to meet her? your young lady

bring her to mum’s for christmas eve!

 

_inflict all of you on her at once you must be joking_

when then

me first

I’m oldest

 

_she hasnt even met mum and dad yet, properly_

have you met her parents

did her dad chase you down the road with a shotgun

 

_she’s an orphan_

oh no, that’s sad :( poor girl

well at least mum’s stopped going on about when I’m going to meet a nice new man

you’re the family scandal at the moment so the rest of us can relax

 

_its not a scandal. annas 24. we’re in a relationship_

whatever you’re no1 on her list now

Kate’s Divorce (So Sad For The Children) has moved down at least one peg so ta

 

_[…]_

 

_sorry liz rang_

_should i ring jo myself just to get it over with_

probably easiest

but leave it for tomorrow now daniel will be in bed

he won’t be the youngest family baby soon! I’m so excited

if you’re going to be the family scandal then a scandal that means a baby is the best sort

 

_thats what mum seems to think too_

of course it is she’s a softie about babies

prediction: she’ll be fake cross with you until you get a scan picture

then you’ll be back in her good books and the knitting will be out

 

_and she can go back to worrying about your poor fatherless children_

not funny

 

_sorry_

they have a father he’s just a fuckwit

 

_anyway goodnight, some of us have to do a full days work tomorrow_

of course now you have a family to support

night x


	13. Book 2 - Chapter 5

“Oh, hello, love. What’s this in aid of?”

“Do I need a reason to come and see my own mother?”

“Well, no, but you usually have one.”

 

Brenda Bjorgman went through into the kitchen and flipped on the kettle. “How’s Anna?”

Kristoff sat down at the kitchen table. “She’s - well, I think the phrase she used was ‘sick as a dog’.”

“Poor girl. She’ll feel better in a few weeks.”

“I hope so.”

“And how are you?”

“Me? I’m all right.”

“You’re allowed not to be, you know.”

 

He looked up, surprised. “I’m fine.”

“Then why are you darkening my doorstep on this fine Wednesday afternoon? I’m sure your father doesn’t know you’re here.”

Kristoff hesitated. “He thinks I’ve gone to the builders yard. Which I have! But you were on my way back to the site. And I haven’t had my lunch break yet, so.”

She put the tea down in front of him. “And?”

He ran his hand through his hair. “Well, I suppose - it’s Anna. I don’t know what to give her. For Christmas.”

“It’s the 23rd of December, lad, you’d better think of something.”

“I did get her something - a month or so ago - but now, I mean. Things have changed. I feel like I should acknowledge that? But I don’t know how.”

His mother looked at him thoughtfully. “Now, I don’t know her - never having met her, cough - but do you know what I think she’d want?”

“What?”

“If I were her, I’d want something - normal. Next year’ll be all about the baby, babies are like that. This is the only one you’ll get that’s just the two of you. What did you get her?”

“A necklace.”

“A nice one?”

“No, a horrible one.” She swatted at his arm. “Yes, of course a nice one! From the jeweller on the High Street. It’s white gold - she never really wears yellow gold, just this one bracelet that I think was her mother’s - and the stone is a topaz, and it’s just the same colour as her eyes. What?”

His mother was looking at him, amused. “You’ll do, Kristoff. Give her the necklace.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t invite her to his parents’ for Christmas Eve. Or rather, he didn’t not invite her - he’d told her where he was going, and she’d looked interested for a minute, then tired, and he’d said he thought she might prefer meeting people a few at a time, and she’d agreed. Christmas Day was similar - his sisters usually started off at their own houses, then came and went, and others of his uncles and aunts and cousins were always milling about, and he could barely face it himself.

 

At least he’d managed to convince his mother and sisters that the news of Anna’s pregnancy should stay between them for the meantime. But that just made the day seem very strange, to almost step back in time a month or two to when his life had been so much simpler (though goodness knows he hadn’t appreciated it at the time). A few relatives asked after his love life and he showed them the picture of Anna on his phone. Finally, after tea he was able to slip away.

 

Anna was just coming out of her flat as he came up the stairs. She was barefoot and wearing a dark blue wrap dress, her hair loose around her shoulders. She looked tired but her eyes were sparkling.

“Where’re you off to?” he asked her.

“To see you, I heard your van. You can hear it coming all the way down the road, didn’t you know?”

“I’m not surprised. You should hear it when you’re driving it.”

“Can I come in? I have your present! But as soon as you see it you’ll know what it is so I didn’t wrap it. So, okay, you go in, and sit down and close your eyes. Okay?”

“...okay.”

 

Humouring her, Kristoff went into his flat - leaving the front door ajar - and sat on his sofa with his eyes closed. He heard Anna come into the flat, bang something against the living room door (and say ‘oh, fudge biscuits’ under her breath) then in front of him she said ‘Okay, ready? Hold out your hands.”

He held them out, obediently. She put something across them, and he nearly dropped it - a much larger item than he’d been expecting. He opened his eyes, and he was holding a guitar case.

Anna was looking at him, hopefully, nervously. He put the case across his knee and opened it. “Okay, I hope this was right, but I remembered you saying about how you used to play the guitar but your guitar got broken? And in one of your old Facebook photos, you’re holding it, so I was able to see what make it was and everything, well, I showed the man in the shop and he helped me. Is it okay? Do you like it?”

 

His guitar. He’d never been very good, but he’d loved playing it. When it had got damaged beyond repair (Sven had only been a puppy, he couldn’t harbour much ill-will) he had meant to replace it but he’d never quite had the money; and then he’d forgotten, or told himself it was a silly thing to want. And this was - not an exact replica, but as close as she could reasonably have got. He picked it up and strummed the strings, gently. “Fancy you remembering that,” he said.

She plumped down on the sofa next to him. “Is it okay?”

“It’s wonderful. Thank you.” He leant over and kissed her. She grinned at him.

“Play me something.”

“Now? I’m not sure I can remember how.”

“Oh.”

“Another time, definitely.” He strummed the strings again, then forced himself to put the guitar back in the case. “By total coincidence, I also happen to have something for you.”

Anna smiled and clasped her hands. “I hope it’s not a musical instrument.”

He laughed. “No.”

 

He handed her the present and she ripped off the paper cheerfully enough. But she glanced at him nervously when she saw the jewellery box, and he was puzzled; when she opened it her sigh of relief was audible. “Oh, a necklace! How pretty! Thank you.”

“What did you think it was?” he asked, half-joking.

She hesitated, fiddling with the pendant. “I thought it might be a ring,” she said eventually. “And - I didn’t know what I would say.”

“Oh. Oh.” They were both silent for a moment. Then Anna spoke.

“It’s not that I don’t - you know -”

“Oh, no, I mean, I hadn’t thought about - well, of course I’ve thought about - but I wasn’t going to ask - I mean - you know. One major life event at a time.”

“Of course, yes. I know what you mean.”

 

Anna took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him, then turned her back, scooping up her hair and holding it off her shoulders. Kristoff fastened the necklace and then, on a whim, leant forward and kissed the side of her neck. She hummed happily so he did it again, resting his hands gently on her shoulders. Anna tilted her head and let her hair fall to one side as he kissed his way up to her jaw and back again.

 

He put one arm round her and onto her leg, running it down to her knee and then up, under the fabric of her skirt. Her legs were bare and she shifted slightly, pressing her thighs together. “What do you want?” she said, amused and slightly breathless.

“You,” he said against her ear. “I want to make you come. May I?”

 

(When he’d bought her present, he’d had a very pleasing fantasy involving Anna wearing nothing but the necklace - on her knees, on her back, above him with her head thrown back in ecstasy. He’d assumed that would now be off the cards, but you never knew your luck)

 

He kissed her neck again, his hand stroking her thigh under her dress. "You may," she said, leaning back against him. "Just - don't press on my tummy, okay? Or I'll be sick."

"Lovely."

"Shush."

 

He slid his hand higher, but soon realised that to get his hand inside her underwear from this position he would have to press the heel of his hand against her stomach. "Hang on."

He pulled away and knelt on the floor in front of her, pushing her gently back against the sofa cushions by her shoulders. Her eyes were bright as she watched him, trying to work out what he was going to do.

 

From between her knees he kissed her, careful to keep his body at least an inch or two back. She responded eagerly, slipping one arm round his neck, her other hand tangling in his hair. His hands slid up her legs, found the waistband of her knickers at her hips, and pulled them down and off.

 

Anna tilted her hips towards him, wriggling her shoulders into the cushions. Kristoff slid his hands up her legs once more, bunching up the material of her skirt around her waist. He watched her lean her head back, eyes closed, as he ran his thumbs over her centre, spreading her open before him. It had only been a couple of weeks but god, he’d missed this - the little sounds she made, the tilt of her hips. He leant in and moved his thumb, replacing it with his tongue - Anna cried out, and he hooked her legs over his shoulders so that he could redouble his efforts.

 

And she must have missed this too, because it only took a couple of minutes of his attentions before he could tell she was close. He pressed two fingers to her entrance, and they were barely inside her before she was crying his name, her hands gripping the cushions. He gave her a last few, loving licks before pulling back on his haunches to grin at her.

 

Anna smoothed her skirt back down over her legs decorously, smiling, her eyes still closed. Kristoff sat down next to her and pulled her into a half-hug. “Your turn,” she said drowsily. He kissed the top of her head. “You can owe it me. You should go to bed.”

“But that’s not fair.” She still hadn’t opened her eyes; he could feel her slowly falling asleep, her weight settling against his side.

“Anna. You should go home.”

“Mmm.”

“Come on.” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the hall.

 

 


	14. Book 2 - Chapter 6

January was miserable.

 

Cold and grey and wet and miserable. Busy and stressful and tiring and miserable. Constant-nausea-but-never-actually-sick miserable. Anna saw her doctor, who filled in a lot of forms; and she saw a midwife, who filled in some more forms and stuck a needle in her arm. The midwife was kind but brisk, and gave her a green set of notes and a folder with a book and a pile of leaflets.

 

She could usually manage to get through the work day okay but afterwards she was exhausted. It was dark when she left in the morning and dark when she got home in the evening. Everything either tasted wrong or felt weird in her mouth or made her stomach heave (or all three). But if she didn’t eat, she felt worse.

 

The midwife told her the baby was due on the 11th of August. So winter, then spring, then almost all of summer before she would be not-pregnant. How did people do this. How did people do this, then _voluntarily decide to do it again_.

 

“It’ll be worth it,” Elsa said, one Saturday evening after Anna had spent the whole afternoon lying on the sofa leaning over a bucket. But she didn’t sound particularly convinced.

 

\---

 

January was also when Anna properly, officially met Kristoff’s parents. They were invited round for Sunday lunch one weekend, and even though Anna was usually good with boyfriends' parents - well, she was generally good with new people - the stakes here felt unbelievably high. And she still felt a bit as though she was supposed to be in disgrace.

 

But Brenda and Cliff were nice, almost supernaturally nice (as was Kristoff’s oldest sister, Katja, who Just Happened To Be Passing after lunch and ended up staying for half an hour). However his mum had been when she first heard the news, she had indeed come round, and was nothing but pleasant and welcoming. Afterwards Anna nearly cried with relief.

 

If one thing was odd, it was Kristoff. She was so used to seeing him alone. It was strange to see him as part of a bigger unit, chatting with his mum, helping his dad wash up, rolling his eyes at his sister. He was completely at ease with these people who were strangers to her. She wondered what it was like to feel that comfortable somewhere, to know exactly where you belonged.

 

\---

 

And finally it was February. She’d been waiting for February.

 

“Anna Rendell?”

 

“OK, we’re just through this door - have you got your notes? Lovely. Let me just take a look - you pop up there, your partner can sit on the chair - now, today is what we call your dating scan, we’re mainly checking the size of the baby to make sure your due date is correct, and taking a few measurements. If you can just - excellent - this is a bit cold I’m afraid -  let’s have a look. OK - there we go. There’s your baby.”

 

“Oh,” Anna said faintly. A hand reached out for hers and she held it tightly, not looking away from the screen. Obviously she’d _known_ , but actually seeing it - she just kept thinking ‘that’s a baby.’ Her baby.

 

“Nice strong heartbeat,” the sonographer was saying now. “Everything looks fine, your dates are about right - I just need a few measurements for your notes,” and she tapped at her keyboard. “Did you want a picture? They’re four pounds, pay at the desk on your way out.”

“Please,” Anna said, and glanced sideways at Kristoff. He was still watching the screen, his mouth slightly open, running his thumb absentmindedly over her fingers.

 

The sonographer pressed the probe down at a different angle and the baby jumped and kicked its legs. Anna laughed. “This is so bizarre,” she said. “Look, Kris, the baby’s waving at you. Kris. _Kristoff_.” She turned to look at him again. “If you’re crying there’re tissues in my handbag.”

 

 


	15. Book 2 - Chapter 7

_are you at home? look out of the window_

 

Anna was standing next to her open car boot, holding her phone, looking up. When she saw Kristoff she waved and beckoned him down towards her. He put his shoes back on and went down the stairs.

 

The boot of her car was full of bin bags.

“What’s all this?”

“When I told everybody at work, the other day, Sue said she had a load of maternity clothes in her loft that I could have. She’s about the same size as me. I didn’t realise she meant so many! But it’s brilliant, I probably won’t have to buy hardly anything.”

He hefted as many of the bags as he could reach. “What were you going to do if I wasn’t home?”

“Lock them in the car until you were? Or hail another strapping young man to carry them upstairs for me.” She picked up the final bag and locked up the car, then headed inside.

 

“My sister was saying that she’s done with her moses basket,” Kristoff said as they climbed the stairs. “So we can use that, if she wants it back it won’t be for a year or two.”

“Your sister? Liz?”

“No, Johanna. Jo.”

“What’s Liz short for again?”

“Elisabet.”

“And you call Katja, Kate.”

“Right.”

"Why do you all have to have two names?"

"It's simpler."

She rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Jo probably has a load of baby clothes we could borrow as well," he continued. "I'll ask."

"How old is her baby?"

"Six months? Seven. Something like that. He's a big baby, though, I'm sure he's outgrown a lot of stuff already."

They were upstairs now. Anna let them in to the flat and led Kristoff through to her bedroom, where she upended the first bag onto her bed.

"Oh, this is excellent - I have, like, one pair of trousers that fit. These ones I'm wearing, and they only just do up. Though now everyone knows I can wear some of my dresses again, they fit but they make me look fat."

She tipped out the other bags and started arranging things in piles, humming to herself.

 

Kristoff leant against the wall.

“How did your work take it?”

“Hmm? Oh, they were fine, but - well, a lot of the things we do we organise pretty far in advance, so it’s already, like, I won’t be here for that, I won’t be here for that.”

“That must be annoying.”

“Not always! Some of them it’s just like, oh yay, that’ll be someone else’s problem.”

“And the others?”

Anna pulled a face. “Not much I can do about it now, either way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fau - wait, of course it’s your fault. What am I saying.” She was smiling again. It was nice to see her smiling.

 

“I let Mum do most of the hard work telling the family,” Kristoff said. “She talks to everyone all the time anyway.”

“No hard work for me,” said Anna merrily, who was now opening drawers and her wardrobe and shuffling things about. “I rang Aunt Sylvie a couple of days ago and that was done.”

“I didn’t know you even had an aunt.”

“She’s not my aunt, really - I think she’s my grandmother’s cousin? Or something. Elsa would know. She’s about ninety and she lives in Aberdeen. We usually communicate through Christmas cards but I thought I would let her know before then.”

Anna frowned at the clothes in her hands. “I kind of wish I had written, though, it got a bit awkward. Well. I told her and she congratulated me, then she said ‘I’m sorry dear, my memory isn’t what it was, I can’t remember your husband’s name’ and I said my boyfriend was called Kristoff and she went all quiet, and then she asked when we were getting married and I said we weren’t, and she went quiet again and then said something about how the world had changed since she was younger and then she said goodbye and hung up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I’ll write to her when the baby’s here.” Anna carried on folding. “I just - I always wanted to have children one day, and I guess I imagined telling people I was pregnant and it being this really happy thing? And everyone being really excited? But it hasn’t been like that. And I know circumstances are different then I would have planned. But I guess I’m over the shock of it now, and I want to be happy. I want everyone to be happy.”

“They will be.”

“Not Aunt Sylvie, who thinks I’m some kind of fallen woman.”

“You said you only communicate with her once a year.”

“I don’t like people thinking badly of me.”

“You can’t please all the people, all the time. If one old lady in Scotland doesn’t approve, well. What can you do.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You have so many relatives you can afford to alienate a few, there’s another twenty round the corner.”  She slammed a drawer. “I have one old lady in Scotland, and my sister who is barely speaking to me except to remind me where the nearest estate agent is.”

“What?”

“She wants me out. The thought of a baby living here horrifies her. And she’s angry with me about it, but she won’t admit it, so she just avoids me and snips at me.”

 

Kristoff saw her set her jaw like she was trying not to cry so he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. “Maybe - look, some people you just get on with better when you don’t see them all the time. I used to argue non-stop with my sister when we were teenagers but now we live separately we get on so much better.”

 

Anna nodded against his chest. “I know. I know I should.” She sniffed. “I just feel like - like, the house I grew up in, my parents’ house, was sold while I was at university and I couldn’t go back. And I lived with my boyfriend and I had to leave when we broke up. And then that happened again. And now - I just want somewhere I can stay. As long as I want. Somewhere I can, I don’t know. Choose what colour I want the walls. Get all my things out of storage.”

“Then you do need to buy your own place.”

“Mmm.” She pulled back and looked at him. “Will you help me look?”

 

 


	16. Book 2 - Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE A PHOENIX IT RISES FROM THE ASHES
> 
> Two chapters today because I forgot to update here when I put the first one on tumblr a couple of days ago, sorry about that! All up to date now

_Hi love, came round to drop off some bits but you're not home yet so I let myself in and put them in the lounge. Primark bag is from me, couldn't resist! Talk to you later, love mum xxx_

 

 

Kristoff read the text as he was walking up the stairs with Sven. 'Some bits', that could mean anything. 'In the lounge' meant that it probably wasn't food. 'Primark' suggested clothes. Hmm.

 

It turned out to be the Moses basket, sitting in the middle of the living room floor, the stand folded and leaning against it. In the basket itself there were a couple of bags - a large one with a pile of sheets and blankets, and the small Primark bag. He sat on the sofa to open it.

 

Inside was a baby vest. A very small, white baby vest, with 'I love my daddy' on the front in multi-coloured letters. It was barely bigger than his hand.

 

He thought he'd been doing really well. He loved Anna - he was comfortable thinking that now, even if he still hadn't said it to her - and he'd already been thinking about her in a long-term way. He liked babies, he'd always wanted to be a father one day, and, objectively, twenty-seven seemed a reasonable age. And did anyone ever feel ready? Probably not.

 

And she'd been his girlfriend for two-and-a-half months, and in less than six more their son or daughter would be wearing this impossibly tiny piece of clothing and sleeping in that basket, the basket that his dog was currently trying to climb into.

 

And sometimes he felt like he barely knew her. She never talked about her childhood, she rarely mentioned previous boyfriends. The few details she did mention from her past hinted at a world completely different to the one he had grown up in - yachts and private schools, charity balls and skiing lessons. Her parents would have sent him to the back door and made him take off his boots before he came in the house.

 

How was this anything other than a disaster?

 

Anna knocked at the door - he recognised her knock, and it sounded especially cheerful today. "It's open," he called, and she let herself in.

"Hello!" and she dropped down next to him on the sofa and kissed him. "What's that?"

"From my mum. And she brought the -" he waved at the pile.

"Oh, right." Anna took the vest from him and held it up. "Aw, sweet!" She beamed at him, then saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess."

"You guess?"

He hesitated. What could she do about it now, anyway? Nothing. "I'm fine. Sorry."

Her eyes searched his face for a moment. Then she sighed, shrugged off her coat, and picked up her laptop bag.

"Anyway. What I wanted to talk to you about. I went to the estate agents on my lunch break! And I got lots of details on flats, I thought we could look at them and maybe go and see some places this weekend? If you're not busy."

 

She pulled a sheaf of papers out of her bag and spread them out on the coffee table. Some of them had pencil notes (and smiley faces, and exclamation marks) drawn in the margins.

"This was my favourite! It's not the biggest but it's in a nicer area? And it's just across from the park, and the kitchen looks lovely. They're all two bedroom, except thiiiiis one is three, but I'm not sure I want to live on Victoria Street, what do you think? Bit dodgy. And it's right on the busy road. But maybe we should look anyway. What do you think?" She smiled at him hopefully. He hesitated.

 

"Kristoff?"

"I think - you didn't do much work this afternoon."

Anna laughed. "No, probably not. But tell me what you think! It's not just up to me, it needs to be somewhere you like as well."

"It does?"

"Well, of course! You'll be living there too."

 

He hesitated again. Her smile faded. "Right? Kris."

"I - did we say that? I don't remember us talking about it."

"Well, I suppose - no - I just thought, we'd all live together, you and me and - won't we?"

She looked so worried, almost upset, and he hated himself; he knew the right answer, the best answer - which was something like _I didn't want to assume, but of course you're right, show me which one was your favourite_ \- but he couldn't manage to say it.

"Kris."

He rubbed his hand over his face, searching for the words. The right words, true words, but words that wouldn't upset her or make her angry or make her think that he didn't care, when he _did_ , so much, but right now -

 

His silence condemned him anyway. After a few more seconds Anna stood, swept the papers back into her bag, and strode towards the door.

"Anna." She paused, but still wouldn't turn and look at him. "I'm sorry, it's just - a lot, all at once, and I -"

"And you what?" She turned, twisting the handle of her bag between her hands. "Tell me. I need to know, Kristoff, if you're not completely into this. I need to know."

She waited. He tried again.

"I just - I need some time."

Anna nodded, her jaw set. "Some time. Of course. Well, some of us are working to a time _limit_ , but you take all the time you need." The door slammed and she was gone.

 

A second later Kristoff was on his feet and following her. Her front door was shut before he reached it, and he knocked as hard as he dared. "Anna? I'm sorry, please - open the door? I didn't mean to upset you. Anna. That's the last thing I want to do."

She didn't open the door.

 

She didn't answer her phone, either, or her texts. He sat on the floor in the hall and tried to remember if her sister was home today - he didn't think so. He had a spare key, of course, but he couldn't use it if she didn't want him to go in. So he sat on the floor of the corridor and waited.

 

 


	17. Book 2 - Chapter 9

Kristoff woke. Anna was standing just outside her front door, looking down at him. She'd changed into her pyjamas and dressing gown, and her expression was more tired than anything. Kristoff scrambled to his feet, and when she turned and walked silently back inside he followed her. His watch said it was gone nine.

 

Anna sat at the table and waited for him to sit opposite. Then, finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I was just pretty upset, and I needed to calm down, and I needed to think about things. And I think, I think this is for the best. I think there's been a lot of pressure, on both of us, and if we step back to being, you know, friends, that'll be for the best. For us, for the baby."

He stared at her. Was he still half-asleep or was he missing something?

"Friends?"

"Of course, I mean - we can still be friends, can't we? Even if we're not together."

"Anna, we didn't break up." He paused. "Did we?"

"Didn't we?"

 

They stared at each other.

"But you said you needed some space," Anna said. "That's what you say when you’re dumping someone."

"I said I needed some time, and I meant, like, ten minutes to get my thoughts straight."

"Oh." Anna looked down at the table for a moment. "I have been lying on my bed crying for an hour and we didn't break up?"

“An hour?...but all that stuff you just said, about it being for the best -”

“That was me trying to be brave and grown up and mature - but it was all lies.” She scrubbed at her face with her hands.  

“Anna -” he moved round to the chair closer to her so that he could take her hands in his. “Anna, of course I don’t want to break up with you. I love you.”

He hadn’t realised he was going to say the words until he said them. Anna’s mouth made a perfect O of surprise, then she said “I love you too,” and burst into tears.

 

Anna put her head down on the table and Kristoff left his seat to crouch next to her. He put an arm round her shoulder and she leant into him, said “Sorry,” then pulled a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose.

“It’s alright, _I’m_ sorry - it didn’t even occur to me that you would think - I should have told you before, but I didn't want to put any pressure on you."

"Told me what?"

"That I love you. That I've been in love with you for weeks. Months."

"Really?"

He nodded. Anna looked at her hands, then up at him, her eyes still bright with tears.

"And if I love you," she said, "we can make it work, can't we? We don't have to live together, not straight away. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"OK. Thank you."

 

They stayed that way in silence for a few minutes. Anna dried her eyes. It felt like neither of them knew what to say next.

 

Kristoff could see the sheaf of papers from the estate agents sticking out of Anna's bag next to him so he pulled them out and spread them out on the table, sitting down on the chair next to her as he did so.

"So which was your favourite flat?"

"Kristoff. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I mean it."

"No, I know, but I mean -" he paused to get the words in the right order. "How long does it take to buy somewhere? A couple of months or so?"

"Yeah, I guess. Something like that."

"And you want to get settled before the baby is here."

"Yes, of course."

"So you need to start looking. As soon as possible, without worrying about me. And I guess you need to sort out your finances and things."

"Oh, I did that - well, I phoned Bernard. Once I have an offer accepted he'll sort it out with solicitors and things."

"...Bernard?"

"He's our family lawyer. The money is in a trust, you see, and I get it when I'm thirty or when I want to buy a property. Which I guess is considered an investment. But I just have to tell him what I want to happen and then sign some stuff at some point and he'll sort it out. What?"

"I - well, I guess I thought you meant you had a deposit. You can buy somewhere outright? You won't have a mortgage?"

"No? I mean, they sold the big house, my parents' house. And Elsa got half the money and bought her flat and the other half is mine but I was living with someone at the time so mine was invested somewhere, I don't know the details."

"Christ. So why have you been living in your sister's spare room all these months?"

Anna pulled a face, and hesitated.

"Sorry," Kristoff said. "I didn't mean..."

"I didn't want to live by myself," Anna said quietly. "That was all. If I'd bought somewhere straight away, I'd have been living there by myself and I'd have been lonely. But! Even if I do find somewhere straight away, come August I won't have to live alone for probably twenty years, so I guess it doesn't matter now. Either way." She fiddled with the papers.

 

"I want to live there with you," Kristoff said quietly. "If you'll still have me."

Anna looked up, startled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean - when I think about the long-term, I want us all to be together, all three of us. The thought of you and our baby living somewhere and me living somewhere else, it's daft, isn't it? We should be a family."

"We should," she said, and she was smiling again.

"And it won't be for a couple of months anyway - I expect I'll have got over myself by then."

"I'm sure."

"So which was your favourite?"

Anna bit her lip as she looked him up and down. Then she said "Okay," flipped through the papers, and pulled one out. "This one opposite the park. It doesn't have a garden but that would be all right, wouldn't it? Sven would love the park and there's a little playground right there - and look, the master bedroom has a bay window -"

Kristoff sat and listened to her talk. "Give them a ring tomorrow," he said when she paused for breath, "and we'll go round at the weekend."

 

 


	18. Book 2 - Chapter 10

_ok NAMES_

what

ok

what about after your mum or dad

_my parents were called elaine and arthur im not doing that to an innocent child_

_anyway isnt one of your nieces already an ellie_

that doesnt mean we cant use it

_yes it does really_

_felicity_

bit frilly

_it means happiness!! what could be nicer than a baby girl called happiness_

_ok emily_

ruby

_megan_

we should wait until after the scan then we’ll know if we need a boy or girl name

_youre no fun_

_jacob benjamin samuel reuben joseph_

have you been listening to joseph and his technicolour dreamcoat again

_oh! this website has a norwegian section_

speaking of things we’re not doing to an innocent child

english names please

_you gave sven a norwegian name_

sven is a dog

the baby will be a people and correcting your name all the time gets very old

anyway my mother named him and her tastes run v scandinavian

_bjorgman is norwegian though_

yes and you always have to spell that out

make something easy

I assumed youd be going with rendell

_i was thinking rendell-bjorgman_

_?_

thats a mouthful all by itself

_you dont like it?_

no i like it

but then nothing too complicated in front? dont you think

_youre probably right_

__

_how about ruth_

ruth rendell are you joking

_omg i didnt think of that_

* * *

 

The important thing was to stay positive.

Not that that was hard! Sometimes she just had to think _Kristoff loves me_ and she couldn’t stop smiling. It was not so much a weight lifted as a door opened, a floodgate, and everything was allowed; she’d been trying so hard not to go too fast, it was a relief. They’d spent the rest of that evening curled up on the sofa talking, about flats and babies and names and who had the space to store the Moses basket (it was still in the corner of Kristoff's living room for the moment). They were happy and they were in love and okay the living situation wasn’t _perfect_ but they were working on that. It _would_ be perfect.

At her sixteen-week check-up she and the midwife had listened to the baby’s heartbeat on the doppler. The steady pat-pat-pat was interrupted by a thump and a whoosh, and the midwife had smiled and said “Did you feel that one?”

It had happened again and Anna had realised that she _could_ feel it - more like a bubble popping or a butterfly flapping than a kick, and lower down than she would have expected. After that first time it was easier to recognise when it happened again. _Tap-tap - is this thing on?_ It was so weird, but thrilling as well.

* * *

It snowed in the night. Kristoff was just finding his scarf and gloves, prior to taking Sven for his Saturday morning run in the park, when there was a cheerful, and familiar, knock on his door.

"Come on! We're going to build a snowman!"

"We are, are we?" he replied, then saw that the 'we' didn't necessarily include him - Elsa was locking the other flat door, then pulling on light blue wool gloves that matched her scarf and hat (and complemented the colour of her coat, as well as bringing out her eyes). Anna, by contrast, was wearing a green hat, blue scarf, multi-coloured mittens, her spotty wellies and an open brown parka. She was almost vibrating with excitement.

"I'm about to take Sven to the park -"

"Then that's perfect! Come on, come on!"

"Aren't you going to do up your coat?" he asked as they went down the stairs.

"It doesn’t do up any more.”

“Really? Already?”

“Well, it might cope with these -” she poked herself in the chest - “or this -” she patted her stomach - “but it can’t take both. No point buying another winter coat when it's March next week. I’m okay, I’m not cold.”

"Do you want to wear my coat?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine, I'm wearing two jumpers."

* * *

Anna was, apparently, completely serious about building a snowman. She insisted they stop at the Co-op so she could buy carrots for noses. Once at the park she spent some time finding the perfect sticks for arms, while Elsa scouted out perfect locations. Sven ran around them in circles, jumping up and down in the snow, digging in piles of leaves, chasing snowballs that Kristoff threw for him. It was cold but not bitter - the snow obviously wouldn't last long but, he had to admit, it was kind of fun.

Elsa and Anna built the snowman between them while Kristoff watched and tried to keep Sven from destroying it immediately. Elsa then made a neat row of smaller snowmen while Anna handed out her spare carrots to the children in the park, and soon there was snowman construction going on everywhere you looked.

Krisotff remembered last winter, when there had also been a couple of days of snow, and he'd stomped about in it long enough for Sven to get some exercise then gone straight home, cursing the stupid weather. Now Anna was playing with Sven, enjoying the snow in a way Kristoff hadn't since he was a kid. Her hair was loose, adding another bright colour to her ensemble, and she looked so happy and alive, her scarf and the open front of her coat flapping in the breeze. He could have watched her all day.

And then a snowball hit him on the back of the head. He turned sharply - expecting to see one of the groups of children that were running around - but the only person there was Elsa, her hands behind her back, an innocent expression on her face.

"Now that's not fair," he said. "If I get you back, I look like the bully."

"Get me back for what?" she replied, and he almost believed her.

"I don't know," he said. "Imagine the headlines - Rendell CEO Attacks Innocent Man In Park."

“I’d be careful what you say,” Elsa said serenely, walking over, “I have very expensive lawyers.”

"Is this the part where you tell me what'll happen if I don't treat your sister right?"

"I didn't think I needed to tell you. I assumed it was implied."

He looked sideways at her. There was a faint smile on Elsa’s lips as she watched her sister patching up the snowman (Sven had greeted it rather enthusiastically) and then stand back to look at it, hands resting on her stomach.

“Is she talking to the baby?” Elsa said. “Does it even have ears yet?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if it can hear her. Doesn’t she read out her app updates to you? This week, the baby is the size of -”

“- an avocado,” they said in unison, and Elsa laughed. Anna turned at the sound and ran over, grinning at them.

“See, I knew you two would get along.”

“Who says we didn’t get along before?” Elsa replied.

Kristoff coughed. “Anna, we should go in a minute, if we’re going to be on time for the estate agent.”

“Oh! Right! The viewing. Yes, we don’t want to miss that! I’m so excited!” She slipped her hand under his arm as he whistled for Sven. “I’m sure it’ll be perfect!”

 


	19. Book 2 Chapter 11

“But how are you going to get a pram up the stairs?”

“Oh, we’ll work something out! I don't think I found any flats that were on the ground floor, anyway, so they'd all be the same.  And didn't you like it otherwise? Isn't it great?”

Anna gave a little skip, tugging on his hand. She had loved the flat, had exclaimed over every detail, and now they were walking home through the slush.

“It is - but I think you should look at more than one place before you make a decision.”

Anna pouted. “That's what Elsa said.”

 

They walked along for a moment, Anna kicking at the occasional pile of snow. It was melting already and the centre of the pavement was almost dry. Then she said “I have to go to Manchester on Monday week.”

“For work?”

“Of course. That's our secondary office, they do a big conference thing every March and I usually go and help them set up. Well, this will be my third year.”

“Do you need a lift to the station?”

“No, it's okay, I'll get a minicab. I won't have to leave until mid-morning, anyway, I'll go to our office first to get some things.”

“You’ll be back late, then.”

“Um. I'm not coming back on the Monday.”

“No?” Kristoff pulled lightly on her hand so she would look up at him instead of at her feet. “How long will you have to stay?”

“Well…last year I stayed a couple of weeks.” She took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear, and he realised that she was afraid he was going to be angry. “There's a flat in the building next door that belongs to us - to Rendell - so I stay there.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? You don't mind?”

“It's your job, it's not up to me to mind. I mean, I'll miss you.” He squeezed her hand. “But if you have to go, you have to go.”

Anna released the breath she’d been holding.

 

“What did you think I was going to say?” Kristoff asked, curious.

“I don't know, I - Hans didn't like it when I was gone so long, last year. He sulked a bit. He liked to have me where he could keep an eye on me, I think.”

“Why, what are you planning to get up to?”

He smiled, and Anna laughed. “Meetings, mainly. Watching a lot of television in the evenings and at the weekend because I don't have anything else to do.”

“And ringing me. Or texting.”

“Yes, of course. Especially if I'm still there at the weekend because I'll be so bored all by myself.”

 

Well, he could think of any easy solution to that.

 

* * *

 

The address Anna had given him was about ten minutes walk from the station. It was getting dark, but Kristoff found it with little difficulty - the buildings on the street were tall but well-marked and he counted the numbers off. The building before it did indeed have ‘Rendell Industries’ on the sign outside, and then there was one that was clearly flats. He pressed the buzzer for number five and waited.

 

There was no response so he tried again, then worked out what floor it would be and stepped back to look up at the window. There were no lights showing on the whole floor. Was she still at work? Surely not, it was gone seven. He shifted the rucksack on his back and looked up and down the street. It was cold and he didn’t want to hang around on the pavement. He’d have to ring.

 

“Hello!” Anna answered her phone quickly - well, she always did - and he smiled at the sound of her voice. She was somewhere with a lot of background noise.

“Hi, Anna - where are you, are you out somewhere?”   
“Yes, but it’s okay! I can talk! It’s Emma’s birthday and, well, everyone has worked  _ so _ hard this week that I said I’d take them all out! We’re at this fancy burger place, just got here and I haven’t read the menu yet but everything smells  _ amazing _ .”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“It’s just - well. Ask where I am.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m standing outside number seventy-three, Gorland Street.”

“What? You’re here? Oh no! Oh god, Kristoff, I’m sorry! You should have said you were coming! The one night I go out.”

“I know, all these stories I hear about you being home on your own and lonely…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Do you want to join us? You have to come and join us. Everyone wants to meet you! I’ll have someone come and get you.”

“You don’t have to do that. Tell me where you are and I’ll come to you.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble - stay put, stay right there, okay? Don’t move. Oh, wait! What do you want to eat?”

“Sorry?”   
“They’ll be round in a minute, I’ll order for you, what do you want?”

“Anna, I can’t see the menu. Choose me something.”

“Just like a burger?”

“Yes, just - nothing too fancy, okay?”

“Okay! Okay, wait  _ right there _ .”

“Okay.”

“See you in a minute! I love you!”

“Love you, beautiful. Bye.”

 

Kristoff put his phone away and wondered which of Anna’s poor colleagues was about to be persuaded into leaving the restaurant and driving over to collect him. He should have insisted on walking, it couldn’t be that far. At least that would have kept him warm; the sun had been out earlier and it had been fairly mild but now the chill was creeping in with the darkness.

 

The road was fairly quiet, a few cars going past as he waited. He nearly didn’t notice a dark, sleek-looking Mercedes pull up on the opposite side of the road, until the driver - who was wearing a blazer and a peaked hat, of all things - stepped out of the vehicle and approached him.

“Mr Bjorgman?”

“Yes?” he answered, surprised.

“Miss Rendell asked me to come and pick you up. If you’d like to follow me? Can I take your bag?”

“I’m fine.” The man was fifty if he was a day, Kristoff would have taken  _ his _ bag. “Anna sent you?”

“I’m Miss Rendell’s driver while she’s in the city, yes.” He opened the door and waited for Kristoff to get into the car.

“And you have to work in the evening? I’m sorry, I don’t know how these things work.”

The driver walked round and got into the front of the car.

“I’m on call, as Miss Rendell is entertaining this evening. It’s about a five minute drive, sir, we’ll be there shortly.”

“Thank you, Mr - sorry, what’s your name?”

“James Malston.”

Kristoff thought for a second. “When you drive Anna - Miss Rendell - home, does she say ‘Home, James!’.”

“She does, yes.”

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was on a crowded street, bustling with pedestrians and busy with cars. Mr Malston was unperturbed and pulled up directly outside, opening the door for his passenger in an unhurried fashion. Kristoff got out as quickly as he could, and thanked him, and the car pulled away and disappeared into the traffic before he could even think about whether he was supposed to tip or not.

 

He asked for the Rendell party, and was directed to the back of the restaurant - several tables had been pushed together and about fifteen people were chatting and drinking. Anna was facing the door and when she saw him she jumped up and excuse-me’d her way round the table to run up to him and hurl herself into his arms.

 

Kristoff held her for a long moment, feeling like he was exhaling fully for the first time in a week. He couldn’t have adequately described the smell of her hair, or the way she fit against his chest, or the happy sigh she made, but they were just  _ right _ . Eventually she pulled back and kissed him, then she hugged him again, then she spoke.

 

“It is  _ so great _ to see you, I missed you  _ so much _ , such a surprise - can you stay all weekend? Where’s Sven? I’m so sorry I wasn’t at home.”

“It’s okay! And yes, I have a train ticket for Sunday evening, if you’ll have me that long.” She smacked him on the arm. “And Sven is at my mum’s.”

“Okay, good - I mean, I would love to see Sven too - but I didn't want him to be sitting outside lonely or anything.”

“He's fine, he'll be being spoilt rotten.”

“Okay, good.”

He kissed her again, just because he could. He only remembered the other diners when a cheer went up behind them. Anna pulled away from him, grinning. “You have to meet everybody! I made them all move up so you could sit next to me, come on.”

 

She led him to a pair of empty seats and made him sit down. Then she went round the table and introduced everybody, by name and job description and usually a lot of other detail as well. After the first few Kristoff gave up on trying to remember who was who and just smiled and said hello. By the time Anna had got all the way round the table, their food was starting to arrive.

“What did you order for me?” Kristoff asked.

“Just a burger, like a beef burger - oh, of course they took the menus so I can't show you - well, you'll see in a minute. I hope it's okay, and thiiiis is your drink. Yes?”

“Perfect,” he said. “Everything is perfect.”

 

* * *

 

The party continued until quite late - Anna seemed to have been given some kind of team morale budget that covered the bill for both the meal and the bar, and a few people were taking full advantage of it. Kristoff was glad when the restaurant closed at midnight and they were all forced out into the street. He'd worked a full day then travelled across the country, and Anna looked exhausted. She said a cheery goodbye to her colleagues - some of whom were heading home, some onto further frivolities - then she leant against Kristoff’s arm and pulled out her phone.

 

The driver in the peaked hat arrived promptly after Anna called him. When she gave a cheerful “Home, James!” Kristoff caught the driver’s eye in the mirror and they exchanged a smile. 

 

* * *

 

Anna woke the next morning to a cup of tea being put down by the side of the bed. Kristoff sat on the edge of the mattress and leant down to give her a kiss. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed,” he said, “but there's nothing in the kitchen except teabags, milk and about a tablespoon of Special K. What have you been eating?”

“Food. Um. I had cereal but I ate it. Someone comes round the office with sandwiches at lunchtime. I got some things for dinner from the little Tesco but I guess they're gone.”

“Tesco, where is that?”

“Turn right out the door, then right at the corner and it's a bit along.”

“OK. Give me a few minutes.”

“You don't have to do that! Let me get dressed and we’ll go to the caff.”

“Stay there. Don’t get out of that bed.”

“I need a wee.”

“Okay, you can get out, but get back in. Okay?”

 

Kristoff was back after about twenty minutes and she heard him moving around in the kitchen. Eventually he came back through with a tray, holding a glass of orange juice, chocolate croissants and a vase of daffodils.

 

"I should have brought some things with me," he said, quickly taking off his jeans and jumper and pulling his pyjama trousers back on so he could join her in the bed. "But I assumed you'd have some sort of food in."

"I've been working all week! I was going to go today. We'll go later and you can help me with bags and things."

"I wasn't planning for us to go anywhere today. I thought we'd just stay in bed."

She tried to kiss him and nearly upset the juice everywhere. 

"Careful! Plenty of time for that," he said. "Now give me a croissant."

"Are some of them yours?"

"I didn't get you four croissants all to yourself."

"I bet I could eat four."

"You'll be ill."

"No I won't. I'm starving. Oh, oh no."

"What?"

"I got crumbs all down my cleavage - careful, mind my drink!"


	20. Book 2 Chapter 12

“There?”

“No, a bit lower - there.”

“Okay.” Pause. “I don't feel anything.”

“Okay, try - no?”

Sigh. “No.”

“ _I_ can feel it. Right - there.”

“Well, I can't.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not you who should be apologising.”

 

Anna laughed. “I guess it’s not much, yet. Not so much a kick as a -” she poked him on the arm with one finger.

Kristoff ran his hand over the curve of her stomach and kissed where she’d said the baby had been moving. “When’s your scan, again?”

“Week Monday.”

“I know that, I meant what time.”

“Oh! Ten, I think. No, quarter past. You’re coming, right?”

“Of course.” He kissed her again, then wriggled up the bed until his head was back on the pillow. “What’s the point of working for your dad if you can’t take time off for these things?”

“Is that weird? That we both just automatically went into the family business.”

“I guess it’s a little unusual.”

“Did you ever think about doing anything else?”

“When I was little I wanted to be a fireman.”

“Nice.”

“And I did think about training as an electrician at some point. But I never got round to it. You?”

Anna shrugged. “Not really. Everyone assumed this is what I’d do, so I did it, and I’m pretty good at it, well, not BAD at it, so here I am.”

“Of course you're good at it. Whatever it is you do.”

She swatted at his chest. “I thought you promised to show me what _you're_ good at.”

“I did.” He pushed the duvet off them both, and with a business-like air, climbed round until he was on his elbows between her legs, then hooked her knee over his shoulder. “Ready?”

 

* * *

 

 

They did manage to leave the flat in the afternoon. They found a nearby park and took a slow walk through it, spotting the daffodils and crocuses that were starting to come up. Another trip was made to the supermarket on the way back but Anna protested when Kristoff said he was going to cook her dinner.

“You're my guest, I should cook for _you.”_

“No, I'm not your guest. I came up here to look after you.”

“You're sweet, but I’m a grown up. I don't need someone to look after me.”

“Says the woman with the empty kitchen.”

“Don't start.”

“What?”

“I get enough of that at home.  _ Why don't you have some fruit with your breakfast? Did you take your folic acid? That's not a proper dinner, Anna. _ From the woman who eats enough to keep approx one sparrow alive.”

“She just cares about you.”

“I know, I know! But she acts like I live on Jammy Dodgers and cheesy Wotsits.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Which I do not.”

“I know. But,” he added, “I have known you to check whether Elsa’s taken  _ her  _ medication.”

“That's different!”

“Mm-hmm.”

 

They had reached the flat and Anna unlocked the door. 

“Tell you what,” Kristoff said, “Tonight I’ll cook the pasta bake and then tomorrow we’ll ring up Domino’s and ask for their biggest, greasiest pizza.”

“You won’t be here tomorrow.”

She had turned away from him to remove her coat and scarf but he could see the slump of her shoulders.

“Hey. I’m here tonight. And you’ll be back Friday, right? At the latest?”

“Friday at the latest. Thank goodness for that scan appointment or they’d want me another week.”

“Friday night is pizza night, then.”

“Okay.” And then she was hugging him, arms tight round his waist as he hurried to put the shopping bags down.

“Sunday to Friday is only five days,” he said. 

“I know.”

“You lived without me for twenty-four years, you can manage five days.”

Anna snorted. “That’s a good point. All right, then. Friday I’ll come to yours and we’ll eat greasy pizza and, oh, those chocolate cookies they do, and we’ll tell Elsa we had a lovely dinner of vegetables.”

“It’s a date.”


	21. Book 2, Chapter 13

ELSA ANSWER YOUR PHONE are you in a meeting

ELSAAAA

do I need to call your secretary and have her pull you out

 

_ What's wrong? Is everything alright _

_ Was your scan okay? _

 

yes it was all fine, don't worry, everything's good

BUT

 

_ What? I am actually doing something important _

_ Though I'm glad everything was alright _

 

DRAMATIC PAUSE

 

_ Oh for goodness sake _

 

IT’S

A

GIRL!!!

 

_ Oh lovely!  _

_ Did they sound sure? Or was it a guess _

 

yeah she seemed pretty sure

I'm so excited! It seems realler now

oh and

[scan pic]

my daughter <3 <3 <3

 

_ She's beautiful x _

_ Okay I really have to go _

 

ok ttyl xxx

 

* * *

 

 

kris what are you getting mum for mothers day

 

_ those seashell chocolates she likes _

_ and a card obv _

_ yes? _

 

ok good

liz and jo are getting perfume so I’m on flowers

perfect

 

_ cool _

 

what are you getting anna?

 

please tell me you’re getting anna something

 

_ I hadn’t thought about it?  _

_ do you think she’ll be expecting something _

 

well if she is and you don’t then you’re in big trouble

but if she isn’t and you do, nice surprise

 

_ good point well made _

 

where would you be without my helpful advice

other than ‘having a row with your pregnant girlfriend on mothers day’ obviously

 

_ alright alright _

_ why do you all think I’m incapable of handling relationships with women _

 

experience

we like anna, we want to make sure you treat her right

 

_ ‘we like anna’ is that an official verdict from the council of sisters _

 

she should thank us anyway

we brought you up with a healthy respect for women

 

_ I will get her something ok _

_ a card and some chocolate and some flowers or something _

_ happy? _

 

it's not me you're trying to impress

but yes that sounds good, do that

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday was busy. Anna had made appointments to see two more flats, though she wasn't enthusiastic about it, and Kristoff insisted they look at each one properly. Afterwards he suggested they sit down with a coffee and discuss all the properties they had seen, but while he was at the counter buying their drinks Anna rang the estate agent and put in an offer on the original one.

 

Was it worth a row? Probably not, though the defiant jut of her chin nearly made him start one. 

“If you know what you want, you should just do it,” was all Anna said, then started eating the whipped cream off the top of her hot chocolate with a spoon.

 

Her phone rang just a few minutes later, but it was only the agent confirming he'd passed the offer on and would let her know what the seller decided. Anna was still very happy and immediately starting telling him all her plans for the flat, for each room and part of the room, for the bits of furniture and pictures she had in storage.

 

* * *

 

 

It was tricky to knock holding a tray but Kristoff managed it. After some thought he'd decided that 9am on a Sunday was likely to find Anna still in bed, but not too irritated about being woken. He personally had been up for two hours, done some laundry and taken Sven for a walk, but he knew a cheerful knock at 7am was unlikely to be well-received.

 

It was Elsa who answered. “Oh! Hello, Kristoff! It's Kristoff,” she called over her shoulder.

“I brought Anna breakfast in bed - is she up?’

“Yes, she's in the living room, but we haven't had breakfast yet,” Elsa said, standing to the side to let him past.

 

He walked through. Anna was sitting on the sofa playing with a crumpled tissue, and there were some old photo albums on the table, and shit. Shit shit shit. Mother’s Day, of course, and it hadn't even crossed his mind.

 

Anna jumped up. “I'm sorry,” Kristoff said, “I didn't think. I'll leave this and get out of your way…”

“It's okay!” the two women said together.

“Really, it is,” Anna said, taking the tray from him and putting it on the table  (as Elsa hurriedly put away the albums). “We've got that over with now. It's best to do it first thing in the morning.”

“We were just saying, actually,” Elsa called from the kitchen where she was filling the kettle, “that it was nice to have a new focus for Mother’s Day.”

“Me.” Anna said. “Though I didn't know if you'd do anything. I mean. I'm happy you did! But I didn't know if you'd think of it.”

“My sister reminded me, to be honest.”

“Which sister? He has three,” Anna added to Elsa as she came back through.

“Surrounded by women,” Elsa said with a smile. “And it's only getting worse.”

“Better the devil you know,” he replied. “And it was Kate. Katja.”

 

A small pile of newspaper clippings had been left on the table and Kristoff tidied them before Anna could spill tea on them. An article about a charity gala with the Rendells looking very glamorous in a nineties way; an obituary for Arthur James Rendell and Elaine Rosalind Rendell. “Rosalind,” he said. “That's a nice name.”

 


	22. Book 2 Chapter 14

There was a knock on his door, a neat tap-tap that he didn’t recognise. Kristoff shut Sven in the living room and went to open it.

 

It was Elsa. She cleared her throat and said “Hi, Kristoff - I just wanted to check something, if you have a minute. I won’t come in.”

“Ah, sure.”

“Anna says you aren’t going to the gala?”

“No, I - well, I’m not sure it’s really my thing? She said I didn’t have to go if I didn’t want to, so…”

“So she’s going alone, six months pregnant, less than a year after her engagement to Lord Westerguard’s son ended messily?”

“But you’ll be there.”

“I’ll be busy. It’s a work evening for me.”

Her expression was calm, but she didn’t move. The silence grew and Kristoff couldn’t help but try and fill it.

“Look,” he said, “I’d be no good at that sort of thing. I don’t even know what to wear.”

“Oh, for men it’s easy - it’s black tie so you just need a dinner jacket. Any suit hire place - for example, the one on the High Street next to WH Smith’s - will be able to sort that out for you. Just say you’re going to the Rendell Charity Gala.”

She looked at him. The words ‘But I’m  _ not _ going’ lodged in his throat. This time he let the silence sit.

“Our car is picking us up at seven,” Elsa said eventually. “It would mean a lot to both of us if you would join us.” Then she turned and left.

 

* * *

 

The problem was that he knew Elsa was right. Anna had acted like it didn't matter, but he knew she would want him there. And if it was just Anna, of course he would. It was all the others he was worried about.

 

But Anna loved a party - even one where she couldn't drink - and anyway, her attendance at the biggest Rendell event of the year was not exactly optional. 

 

He was going to have to do it.

 

* * *

 

Obviously putting on the trousers, shirt and jacket wasn't a problem. Kristoff had black socks, and black shoes, which he polished to a high shine. The problem was the bow tie.

 

The man in the hire shop had offered him a pre-tied one, but it had looked, frankly, ridiculous, and he wanted to do this properly if he was going to do it at all. After all, how hard could it be? He was a grown man. He could easily tie a normal tie. But bow ties were not just a little bit different, but completely different.

 

He tried tying it from the instructions the shop had given him. He looked up a video on YouTube but that wasn't much more help. Finally, in desperation, he knocked on the other flat door.

 

Elsa answered. She smiled when she saw him. "Very nice. Where's your tie?"

He held it out. "Do you know how to do one of these things?"

"I think so. Come in."

 

Elsa's hair and make-up were impeccable but she was still wearing her dressing gown. She made him sit down on a dining chair, and then she quickly and efficiently tied the bow tie round his neck. "There you go. Oh, wait, hang on." She took a tissue from a box and rubbed at his chin. "Toothpaste. There you are." He stood up and she stepped back and looked at him critically. "You'll do. Very dashing."

 

"Who's dashing? Who're you talking to?" said another voice behind them, and Anna was coming through from her bedroom, putting in an earring.

 

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming! I thought he wasn't coming," she said to Elsa. Elsa shrugged.

"I changed my mind," Kristoff said. "I want to come. With you."

 

Anna was beaming all over her face. "Oh, I'm so happy! You're the best. You both are, because I know Elsa talked you into it."

"I did not -" "She did not -"

"Hmm. Well, I don't care." She ran over and hugged Kristoff. She too had immaculate hair and make-up, set off by a ratty dressing-gown. "You're ready before us! We still need to get dressed. But then I guess you didn't need a hairdresser so that saved you some time." She put in her other earring.

"You went to the hairdresser?"

"No, she came here, you just missed her. How does it look?"

Anna gave him a twirl. Her hair was in a kind of bun, but it had been plaited intricately round the sides and had little sparkly things in it somehow.

"Lovely."

"It took half an hour and you just say 'lovely'?" she teased. "Now, you wait a moment while I put my frock on. No, actually, you come with me and do up the zip."

 

He followed her through to her bedroom, and Elsa disappeared in the other direction. She had done up the tie slightly tighter than he would have done it himself but he daren't touch it to try and loosen it - a quick glance in the mirror told him it was perfect as it was. Maybe he could loosen it (or undo it) later.

 

"This is my new party frock!" Anna said brightly. "And my new shoes, all my party shoes have ridiculous heels and that seemed like a bad idea, so look. Flats. And I have a necklace somewhere but I'll do that last....okay. Frock."

The dress was green, and long, and sparkly. And was of course cut to accommodate - perhaps even show off - her new figure.

 

He helped her do up the zip, and fastened her green and gold necklace. She slipped her feet into her shoes and turned to face him. “There! Will I do?”

“I'm not sure I will.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm not sure I look halfway smart enough to be seen with you. Not even quarter way.”

“What do you mean?” she repeated. “You look wonderful!” She looked him up and down, and put her hands on his shoulders. “You look good enough to eat.”

He kissed her, but he only dared but one hand lightly on the small of her back; she was so polished and put-together, he certainly didn't feel he ought to touch her face or her hair.

 

A phone rang in the other room, then a moment later there was a light tap on the door.

“Are you ready? The driver is downstairs.”

“We're ready,” Anna said. She pulled back, running one hand down Kristoff's arm to take his hand, and picking up a tiny sparkly handbag from the bed with the other.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” he muttered, and Anna laughed and lead him out.

 

For some reason he’d expected Elsa to be in black but she wasn’t. Her dress was not quite blue and not quite silver, very shimmery and drapey, and with a matching stole. She looked stunning and elegant and slightly terrifying.

“I know everyone says you're an ice queen, but you needn't take it so literally,” Anna said as they left the flat.

“I don't know what you mean,” Elsa said calmly, locking up behind them. 

 


	23. Book 2 - Chapter 15

****

The gala was being held at the Rendell Industries head office, the same building where Anna and Elsa worked every day. It was an old Victorian hotel that had been converted and the ballroom downstairs had been restored and preserved. Normally it was used as an exhibition space but for tonight it had been cleared and decorated, with a polished dancefloor surrounded by tables with sparkling white tablecloths.

 

There was even a red carpet leading up to the door of the building. And a couple of press photographers taking pictures of everyone who walked up it. Kristoff felt a bit like he was running a gauntlet but Anna took his arm firmly, made him pose for a couple of photographs, and then they followed Elsa into the building (and he recognised now the backdrop of a picture of the two women that was on their mantelpiece - of course it had been taken here, a year or two ago).

 

* * *

 

 

There were drinks first, and Anna dragged Kristoff round by the hand and introduced him to dozens of people. After the first few he stopped trying to remember the names. There were clearly a lot of people here who had known Anna’s parents, and Kristoff could feel them weighing him up. He also realised after a short while that Anna must have attended last year with her then-fiancé, but she made no reference to any such thing and just cheerfully accepted any congratulations on her pregnancy, so he simply said “Pleased to meet you” and shook any hand that was presented to him.

 

After a while there was a drift towards the tables and Elsa joined them to sit at the one in the centre. There was a place setting marked with a calligraphed card reading  _ Kristoff Bjorgman _ . He wondered if, if he hadn't turned up, it would have been discreetly removed before now.

 

The man in the fanciest waistcoat tinged a spoon against a glass. When the conversation died down, he said “My lords and ladies. Ladies and gentlemen. Elsa Rendell.”

There was some polite applause as Elsa stood. She surveyed the tables, and Kristoff was struck by her - poise, he supposed. Elegance. The young woman who had thrown a snowball at the back of his head was not here this evening.

“Lords and ladies. Ladies and gentlemen. Distinguished guests. On behalf of myself, my sister, and Rendell Industries as a whole, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all here this evening, to the Twenty-Seventh Annual Rendell Industries Charity Gala on behalf of the Rendell Trust.”

More polite applause.

“The Rendell Trust is very important to me and my sister, and I know our father often spoke of it as his most important achievement, even more so than Rendell Industries itself. This year we have been able to give grants to several local organisations that do very important work here in our community, as well as donations to other charities around the world.”

Applause.

“Now, as those of you have attended these events before will know, my continuing to speak is the only thing keeping you from your dinner, so I will be brief.”

A little laughter now. “I will just thank you all once again for coming this evening, and say I hope you have a wonderful time, and I look forward to spending more time with you all later. Thank you.”

She sat down to a full round of applause. Anna reached over under the tablecloth and squeezed her sister’s hand. Elsa smiled back, and Kristoff saw the slightest flicker in her expression. 

 

The dinner was actually very good. Kristoff had been expecting something like three green beans arranged neatly with a smear of sauce, but in fact there was a very nice vegetable soup, then lamb with potatoes and spring vegetables, and a sort of fruit crumble thing for dessert. 

“Dad never believed in that sort of thing,” Anna said when he was surprised at the starter. “He always said, people pay a thousand pounds a table, we can't send them away hungry.”

“A  _ grand?” _

“Well, a table seats eight,” Elsa said. “Individual tickets are a hundred and fifty pounds so it's actually quite the bargain.”

“Aren't you glad you're my guest?” Anna said merrily. “It's all for chari-dee, Kris. They can afford it.”

“And usually at these dos,” she continued, “I'm wearing something very fitted and can't eat more than a bite or two of anything. But  _ this _ dress,” and she plucked at her skirt, “has definite possibilities.” She leant over to her sister. “So when you can't finish your pudding, you just slide it over here.”

“Glutton.”

“How many people am I eating for? Your niece needs afters as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kristoff twiddled the stem of his champagne flute while he waited for Anna to come out of the bathroom, again. Elsa had been right - this was clearly a work evening for her and she was working the room cleanly and efficiently, moving from group to group, shaking hands and making the exact correct amount of small talk before moving on. He didn't know how she stood it. Practice, he supposed.

 

Two young women came out of toilets and paused to take fresh drinks from a tray. They didn’t seem to notice him - well, he was trying not to be noticed, to be honest. He’d been mistaken for a waiter once already.

 

“Did you see Anna?” one of the women said.

“Anna Rendell? God, yes. She’s out to here. And I don’t know what she’s got to look so smug about.”

“Did you believe all that that Hans Westerguard was saying about her?”

“Oh, no - no, did anyone? She’s not the type.”

 

Kristoff released the breath he was holding. He should step forward so they knew he was here. But the women continued talking.

 

“He just said all that to take the heat off him, although everyone knew he was shagging Simone Campbell for months.”

“Everyone except Anna.”

“Oh, she must have known, no one’s that dense. Or wilfully blind.”

“Did you see the man she brought tonight?”

“The blond? Yeah, I would, wouldn’t you?”

“Are you serious?”

“Why not? Bit of rough. I’d remember to take my bloody pill, though.” They laughed and, thankfully, moved on.

 

And Anna was at his elbow, smiling. Kristoff hesitated, not sure how much she’d heard until she spoke.

“Ignore them,” she said. “It drives them crazy. D’you want to dance?”

“I don’t know how to do - proper dancing. And I’m sorry, I should have said something -”

“Nah. Not worth it. Won’t see them again until next year, when I shall leave the baby with a babysitter and get off my face on champagne and give them something new to gossip about. And you don’t have to do proper dancing, just put your hands - there you go.”

 

He held her as instructed and let her sway them in time to the music. “Another hour or two,” she said, “Then you can go home.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to - sorry.”

“S’OK. I know these things aren’t everyone’s cup of tea.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anna hadn’t thought Kristoff had had that much to drink, but he was clearly less than sober as they walked up the stairs, arm in arm. It was not entirely clear who was leaning on whom.

 

She tried to say goodnight to him at her door but he kept slipping an arm around her, or stroking her hair, or kissing her; it was very sweet but she was exhausted. Eventually she managed to get him to go home and brush his teeth and put on his pyjamas, with the promise that he could sleep in her bed (as long as he let her sleep, she said as sternly as she could manage, or she would kick him out and send him home).

 

She got herself ready for bed - undressed and put on her pyjamas, took down her hair and brushed it out, washed her face and brushed her teeth. It had now been some time and she was wondering if Kristoff was coming back when she heard a light, slightly disjointed knock on the door.

 

She let him in and he immediately latched onto her, holding his arms round her as she bolted the door behind him, and as they walked into the bedroom. Anna turned off the light and they both climbed into the bed in the dark. She was so tired, and her bed felt like the most comfortable place in the world. Kristoff pulled her to him and she snuggled up with her head against his chest. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said happily. “Tonight, you looked so stunning.”

“Thanks. G’night.”

“I mean, there were a lot of beautiful women there. A LOT. But you were the beautifullest. I kept looking at you and thinking, she could have any man! Any man! But she chose  _ me _ . And I’m so lucky.”

“OK. I’m going to sleep, now.”

“Okay.” He stroked her hair. “Go to sleep, little Anna. Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Sshh. Anna’s trying to sleep.” Then he laughed to himself. She sighed and rolled over onto her back.

“I mean it, Kris. Stop talking. Go to sleep.”

“Sorry sorry. Good night.”

“Night.”

 

She was dozing off when she felt him shift and wriggle his way down the bed. Anna studiously ignored him, eyes tight closed, though she did roll them when she felt him carefully pushing up her pyjama top.

 

He didn’t uncover her chest, however, and she felt him shift about a bit more until he was on his side, facing her, his head level with her stomach. Then he very gently put one hand flat on her bare skin, and she fell asleep to the sound of him murmuring to his daughter how much he loved her.


	24. Book 2 Chapter 16

“Look, look, look!” Anna was at his door and she had a copy of the local paper, held open to a spread about the Rendell gala. When he let her in, she came straight through and laid it out on the table.

 

“Anna Rendell, 24, attended with her partner Kristoff Bjorgman, 27, a member of the local construction industry,” she read to him. “The couple are expecting their first child in August.”

“They made it sound almost respectable,” Kristoff said. “Oh, no, they printed one of the pictures.”

“It’s a nice picture!” Anna said. “I’m going to ring them up tomorrow and get them to send me a copy. Will your mum want one? Two copies.”

“Really? She’ll put it on the mantelpiece, there’ll be no stopping her.”

“What’s wrong with that? You looked great!”

Anna leant on her elbows and smiled at the newspaper. “And we can put our copy on our mantelpiece,” she said. “At the new flat.”

 

* * *

 

Anna’s offer on the flat had been accepted. She was thrilled and for days would talk about little else, including making lists of all the things she had in her storage unit, and what things Kristoff had, and what else they would need. Then she wanted to talk about paint colours, and then she said she was packing but because the move was still weeks away everything ended up unpacked again.

 

“I want to nest but I don't have a nest to nest in,” she told Kristoff one evening when he asked why deciding what colour to paint the kitchen couldn't wait until after the actual move. “If I don't do this I'll end up polishing all the cutlery or something. The other day Elsa came home and found me dusting the lampshades.”

“If there's one thing a baby hates, it's a dusty light-fitting.”

“Well, exactly. But she made me sit down! And said I shouldn't be standing on a chair -”

“Well -”

“- I was FINE. But. That is why you have to tell me if this green is too grey? But is this one too bright? What do you think.”

 

* * *

 

_ kris can you come over straight after work pls?  _

_ need to talk to you about something x _

 

sure, everything ok?

 

_ just need to talk to you _

 

* * *

 

Kristoff didn’t knock on the door to the other flat when he got home, though. He was about to - his fist already raised - when he heard someone shouting, then someone else speaking more calmly; then the first person (Anna, definitely) shouted again, “ _ Why _ do you always treat me like a  _ child! _ ” and he hesitated.

 

“You think I’m not taking this seriously? I am TRYING, I am trying my best! I didn’t get pregnant AT you -”

 

He shouldn’t be listening to this. Not that he could hear Elsa’s replies, except that someone was saying  _ something _ ; and he knew her reasonable tone was probably just making Anna angrier. Kristoff went into his flat and closed the door.

 

That was only one more thin wall, though.

 

“This is my entire LIFE and my HOME that has fallen through, and you’re acting like YOU’RE the one with the problem -”

 

What did she mean? He hesitated again.

 

“Do you have ANY IDEA how SCARED I am!”

 

The door opposite slammed with some force. He waited for the knock on his door but it didn’t come; instead he heard footsteps thumping down the stairs, so after a moment he grabbed his keys and followed. By the time he reached the hall Anna was already outside, sitting in her blue Corsa. She didn’t start the engine; she just sat in the driver’s seat and stared at the car parked in front of her.

 

Kristoff hesitated on the pavement - did she want to be alone? But she saw him, and reached over to open the passenger door, so he folded himself into the seat and closed the door. 

 

Anna pulled a tissue out of her sleeve and blew her nose.

“I guess you heard that, huh.”

“I - yeah.”

He wanted to put an arm around her, but the car seats made it tricky, so instead he settled for putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“She’s not a bad person,” Anna said. “She just - it’s all my fault, I just turned up and she had to take me in, and I shouldn’t have stayed this long. And I know there’s two bedrooms but the flat isn’t really big enough for two people, let alone three.”

“What happened?

”It’s fallen through. The flat, the sale. Someone further up the chain - I don’t know, not the house the flat people were buying, the one above that I think - their mortgage company changed their mind so they can’t buy, so,” she mimed a row of dominos falling over. 

“Oh, Anna.”

“Bernard rang me last thing, he sounded so sad so I had to say it was okay….then I told Elsa and she just freaked out….she was thinking I’d be leaving soon.”

“It’s not your fault. Why is she so desperate to get rid of you?”

 

“It’s her home, Kristoff. When I moved in it was only supposed to be for a week or two.”

“But she’s your  _ sister _ .”

Anna pulled a face. “It’s OK. I know what I’m like. I get too much for everyone, after a while.”

“Not family.”

“You don’t understand. We barely know each other. When we were growing up - our father, well, I wouldn't say he didn’t  _ believe _ in mental illness, it was more that he didn’t think it applied to anyone he knew? He was always like, she’s fine, she’s a strong person, she just needs to pull herself together. Mum would try and say that maybe she should see someone but he just refused. I don’t know if he was scared? But meanwhile Elsa hardly came out of her room, I think we probably spoke two sentences to each other during our teenage years. And then they died when I was twenty and I came back from uni for the funeral and Elsa didn’t even go. She said she would but she didn’t. And then I went back and got my degree, and Elsa tried to take over the company and it made her very ill and she ended up in hospital. I went to see her, several times, but she didn’t want to talk to me.”

“But you work for her.”

“I work for Rendell. It’s a very large company. I don’t have to deal with her at all, day-to-day.”

“And she’s your only family.”

“Yes. Well, we’ve that great-aunt in Scotland. But both our parents were only children, so.”

“You buried your parents  _ alone _ .”

“Elsa wasn’t well.”

 

He’d known some of this, of course, but the magnitude of it scared him. He thought of his own upbringing, with parents and grandparents and cousins and his three elder sisters; he thought of his family now, with brothers-in-law and nieces and nephews added into the mix. Anna deserved, needed, a hundred people who loved her and whom she loved; from what she told him, it looked as if she didn’t really have a single one. No wonder she’d spent years jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend.

 

“And I know she loves me,” Anna continued, her voice starting to break, “But I stayed too long and she just wants me to go -” she fumbled for her tissue as a sob forced its way out of her throat, and another, and as Kristoff leant over as far as he could to take her into his arms she said “I just want my mum -” and it nearly broke his heart.

 

“Come and live with me,” he said.

“Really?”

“Of course, really. I’ve only one bedroom but I’ll let you share.”

“And the baby?”

“The moses basket will fit in the corner. Until we sort something else out.”

Anna sniffed and blew her nose. “Okay. Yes. Thank you.”

“I should’ve asked before. I didn’t think.”

 

They sat for a moment, then Kristoff had to move to accommodate the gearstick. He managed to settle with one arm round Anna’s shoulders.

“Where were you going?” he asked.

“What?”

“You got in the car.”

“Oh! I don’t know. I just needed to, you know, go. Drive around a bit. But I should go back and apologise.”

“Why do you need to apologise?”

“Because then she won’t be angry with me any more?”

“It’s not your fault, Anna. None of this is.”

Anna pulled a face and her bottom lip wobbled. He tried something else.

“I bet the people selling the flat will find somewhere else to buy soon. This is just a delay, it’ll be fine.”

“No, Bernard said this had happened to them before and they were fed up. So they were probably going to take it off the market and stay put.”

“Then we’ll go back to one of the others.”

“I didn’t like any of the others.”

“Then you’ll come and live with me and the baby can sleep on the sofa until she leaves home. Work with me, here.”

“But then, where will Sven sleep.”

“Sven will sleep in my bed, you’ll sleep in the bath and I’ll sleep under the kitchen sink.”

 

Anna laughed, then took his hand and put it on her side. Kristoff could feel a little elbow or foot jabbing outwards, then it shifted and was gone.

“Two more months,” Anna said, “Less than that. There isn’t enough time. I should’ve, I should’ve been looking for somewhere to live straight away. As soon as I left Hans.”

“If you hadn’t been living opposite me this whole thing would never have happened,” Kristoff said.

“It’s funny, isn’t it. Like - I did a skydive once, for charity.”

“Of course you did.”

“And everyone thinks you have to be really brave, but you don’t - well, I suppose you do a bit, but you only have to be brave for a second. When you do the jumping. After that, it’s too late to be brave or not brave or anything. You’re sky-diving, you can’t change your mind and go back into the aeroplane. And that's what pregnancy is like.”

Kristoff tilted his head to one side. “Okay, yes, I see what you mean. You did have a choice, though.”

“I guess. But not for a long while.”

 

Anna rested her head on his shoulder, or tried to for a minute, but had to sit back up. “We should get out of this car.”

“Yes. And - Anna? We’re a team, you know. We’ll work this out together. It'll come straight, one way or another.”

“Like a tandem sky-dive.”

“Okay. As long as that’s still just an analogy.”


	25. Book 2 Chapter 17

When Kristoff came home from work the next day, he found a heap of cardboard boxes next to the sofa. Some brightly-coloured mugs had been left on the worktop in the kitchen; when he went into the bathroom, the whole side round the sink was covered in unfamiliar bottles and pots.

 

He left Sven in the living room and went to cross the hall, but met Anna as she was coming back in his front door, a stack of clothing in her arms. “Hello! How much space is there in your wardrobe?” she said. “The little chest of drawers with my knickers and things in it is mine, I reckon if we move yours up there’ll be room but I need someone else to lift it. I guess I could take the drawers out to make it lighter. But I’ll need to hang some stuff up.”

 

Kristoff stood to one side and let her pass. “Your bedroom backs onto mine,” he said. “Shall we just take the wall down?”

“That’s not my bedroom any more,” Anna said, coming back out of his room with empty arms. “That’s Elsa’s home office again. So I think she’d notice.”

“Let me get changed,” he said, “Then I’ll help you move stuff. Have you been home long?”

“Not long! Ten minutes? I thought I’d get straight on with it.”

“So I see.”

“I really want to finish before Elsa gets home.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Um. I’d borrowed a lot of her clothes and I need to sneak them back in her room without her seeing? I mean obviously I haven’t been wearing them  _ recently _ . But they might still have been in my room. And some of her shoes. And a couple of hair things. And some eyeshadow.”

“Isn’t that really unhygienic?”

Anna waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, that reminds me, can I borrow your phone charger until I get one? Because that was Elsa’s too.”

“...sure.” He paused a second. “Do you know, I was just about to say that at least I didn’t have to worry about you stealing my clothes? Then I noticed you’re wearing my hoodie. I’ve been looking for that.”

Anna was heading back out to the other flat. “You’re not allowed to complain,” she said over her shoulder. “It’s your fault none of my jumpers fit me.”

 

* * *

 

That was the main difference, Kristoff found; he was used to Anna being in his flat, at any time of day and for any length of time, but only a few of her belongings had previously made the move across the hall, and only temporarily. She had even been in the habit of going back to Elsa’s to brush her teeth when she spent the night. Now there were unfamiliar items everywhere and he was beginning to wonder if this flat was in fact big enough for two of them, let alone three (and Sven, though to be honest Sven was thrilled to have Anna there all the time).

 

Well, Kristoff wasn’t complaining, either. 

 

* * *

 

They were sat on the sofa a couple of weeks later when Anna suddenly said “Oh! Hand me my bag.” 

Her laptop bag was lying on the floor under the coffee table, and after it was handed to her she fished about in it, then handed Kristoff a sheet of paper.

 

It was a page of property details from the estate agent, and his heart sank. He knew it had to be done, but he couldn't face the possibility of seeing Anna disappointed again. He wondered if it was one of the flats that they had looked at before or if something new had come onto the market.

 

When he read it, though, he saw that it was for a house. Danforth Road. He recognised the area; a large housing estate on the edge of town, made up of mainly detached and semi-detached family homes. They'd done quite a few extensions and loft conversions round there; the houses were old enough to have large gardens and a lot of people extended rather than move somewhere bigger.

 

The asking price surprised him. The house had three bedrooms and was detached so he would have expected them to ask for more. Looking more closely at the photographs and the description, though, he could see why it was so cheap - it needed a lot of work. New bathroom and kitchen, redecorating throughout, possibly even a new roof. And the date on the front suggested it had been on the market for some time.

 

A LOT of work, and he had a feeling about who would have to do it. _You wouldn't have to do it immediately, though,_ he thought. _Sort out the roof and get it dry and warm for winter. Kitchen first, then bathroom. Probably only need to get an electrician and a plumber in for a day or two, I could do the rest. Take some holiday and get it sorted out._ _Decorate as and when._ And it'd be lovely when it was done _._

 

“So what do you think?”

Anna was watching his face, balancing her cup of tea on her bump. “Apparently it belonged to an old lady and she had to move into a nursing home so they need to sell her house to pay for it. But it needs so much work, no one’s interested.”

“It does need a lot of work,” Kristoff said. “Do you think we can do it? With a baby?”

“Well, we probably shouldn't let her use any power tools,” Anna said. “But surely it's easier with a tiny baby that doesn't move around? And we don't have to do it all ourselves, I'm not suggesting you renovate a whole house in your spare time. We won't need a mortgage to buy it so we can borrow some to get it sorted out.”

“I don't know, Anna. Have you been to look at it?”

“Not yet. But. Iiiiiif someone had an appointment with the estate agent to look around tomorrow after work, at six, do you think you would be free?”

He smiled. “I expect so. I'd like to bring my dad, though, he often sees things I miss.”

“Okay. Wouldn't it be great, though? I know we were looking at flats, but then we might have had to move in a few years, if we went straight to a house then we'd be set. And we'd be able to decorate everything to suit ourselves, it would be like it was brand new and we could choose everything. And the garden is so big! She could have a slide and a swing and a sandpit. We could grow our own vegetables!”

“I think we'll have enough to do, for a year or two at least.” But her enthusiasm was infectious. If only things went smoothly, this time.

 

* * *

 

Kristoff and Cliff arrived at the house a few minutes before six. The estate agent was already there and waiting but Anna’s blue Corsa was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Here to look at the house? Call me Pete. Lovely to meet you, come on in. Now, I know it's in a bit of a state -” rueful smile - “but it's a good house underneath and it'll scrub up beautiful. Five, ten years ago, this would have been sold straight off, but hardly anyone's doing this sort of development any more. Real shame. It'll definitely be worth your while, though, a month's hard work and you'll make a good profit.”

The Bjorgmans glanced at each other. “We don't want to develop it,” Cliff said. “My lad here and his girlfriend are having a baby and they’re looking for a bigger place. She should be here in a minute.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I saw your van - well, you're in the right trade to buy somewhere like this. This'll be a lovely place for a young couple. Nice area, lots of families.”

 

Kristoff heard a car door and excused himself. Anna was on the drive. 

“There are children playing football in the  _ street,”  _ she said. “Isn't it wonderful?”

“Come inside. Wonderful is not the word I'd use.”

“But the  _ potential.” _

“But the  _ woodchip wallpaper.” _

_ “ _ Same thing. Hello!”

 

Pete showed them round the house. It was, basically, habitable, but everywhere paint and wallpaper were peeling, carpets were threadbare, the bathroom suite was avocado green and coming away from the walls. The kitchen was even more depressing in person; a good clean would sort some of it out, but ripping all the units out and starting from scratch was definitely in their future.

 

While Cliff went up into the loft to check the roof, Anna showed Kristoff which bedroom she wanted for the baby. “It looks over the garden, isn't that great? Look, that bit can be lawn, flowerbeds over there. Sunflowers along the back fence.” She leant on the windowsill and sighed.

“You really want this house.”

“I do, it just - feels right? You know I loved that flat but - I can see myself here, see us here. For a long time.”

He put his arm round her and she leant against him.

“Round the front,” she said, “There was a little girl learning to ride her bike, and her dad was helping her -” she sniffed. “Sorry. Hormones.”

He kissed the top of her head. “It's OK.”

“I mean, what do you think? Is it too awful? The house?”

“Yes. It's awful. But…”

“But?”

“Well...someone is going to buy this place and do it up and make it beautiful. Why not us?”

 

* * *

 

“We'd like to make an offer,” Anna said as soon as they were all back downstairs.

“Really? Excellent,” Pete said. “I'll be honest, though, they haven't accepted anything below the full asking price yet. I've tried, but…”

“That's okay. I mean, I'd like to offer the full asking price. But there are a couple of conditions. I want it off the market, immediately. No one else sees it.”

“Fair enough. And the other?”

“We move on this as quickly as possible. Ideally my solicitor is talking to theirs by the end of the day. We're cash buyers and there's no chain, I don't want any delays. And I'll be on maternity leave from next week with nothing to do but ring people up and ask why I don't own a house yet.”

“She will,” Kristoff said, feeling it was time he joined in the conversation. “She's very…”

“Annoying?” Anna said cheerfully.

“I was going to say persistent.”

“I'll make the phone call,” Pete said. “Give me a moment.”

 

He stepped away and took out his phone. “Hello, Mr Cameron? Pete from the estate agent here, and I've got some good news - I'm with a lovely young couple, they want to make an offer on the house.”

 

“The first storm this autumn is going to blow half that roof off,” Cliff said to Anna and Kristoff. “But I'll get Reg lined up to start as soon as it’s yours. He owes me a couple of favours. And you want it done before you move in.”

“How long will it take, do you think?” Anna asked.

“A week or two? You won't be in in time, love, either way.”

“I know.”

 

The estate agent hung up his phone and gave them a thumbs up. “Offer accepted. And they’re happy to move as quickly as you like.”

Anna burst into a huge grin. “I’d better ring Bernard.”


	26. Book 2 Chapter 18

“Hey,” Anna called from the sofa when her sister got home from work.

“Hi, Anna,” Elsa replied, hanging her coat on the hook by the door. “You do remember that you don’t live here any more, right?”

“Kristoff doesn’t have Netflix,” Anna replied, “And he doesn’t buy biscuits. Who doesn’t buy  _ biscuits? _ Anyway I’m only a few metres away, in global terms it’s all the same.”

“I’m taking away your key,” Elsa said, picking up the biscuit tin on her way past the sofa and returning it to the side in the kitchen. “And you know my Netflix password.”

“The wifi’s stronger over here.”

“Are you still using my password for that as well?”

“Um. We both are. We don’t have wifi, either. Don’t look at me like that, there’s no point sorting it out when we’re moving soon, I’ll set it up when we get to the house.”

“Budge up.”

 

Anna swung her legs down and dragged herself into a sitting position. “How’s the old place?” she said.

“You’ve been on maternity leave for four days. Including the weekend.”

“And?”

“It’s fine. Your department has not yet burnt down or imploded. Patricia and, and the chap with the hair -”

“Ken.”

“Patricia and Ken are struggling on without you. And for me, I spent all morning in a tele-conference with Japan.”

“Poor you.”

“No, it was quite interesting! Lots of ideas, things to move forward with. I might have to go over there, but it shouldn’t be for a couple of months at least.”

“Good, you know when you’re not allowed to leave the country.”

“I know. And what have you been up to? Watching Brooklyn 99 and eating all my Hobnobs?”

“That’s very rude. I have only eaten MOST of your Hobnobs. And I also watched Deal or No Deal. AND I have been creating and nurturing for you an heir to the Rendell empire.”

“Of course, I’m sorry.”

“Oh! And I rang Bernard, and the other solicitor bloke, and the estate agent. Then Bernard again. And Kristoff while he was on his lunch. I should go home, he’ll be back soon.”

“Warm his slippers and make his dinner.”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are, you know.”

 

“Oh! By the way,” Elsa said, standing and walking over to retrieve a cardboard box from the corner, “I did some tidying up.”

Anna took the box and peered into it. There were a few hair-ties, a dog toy, two packets of pickled onion flavour Monster Munch and a purple glitter gel pen. “Removing every trace, I see.”

“Don’t be like that. I miss having you here.”

“Hmm.”

“But, you know, in the way where I think ‘isn’t it quiet without Anna’ but then I go in the bathroom and my shampoo bottle still has some shampoo in it.”

“You could come and live with us! We’ll have three bedrooms, so one for us, one for baby, one for you! You can have the boxroom.”

“No, thank you.”

“The window looks over the neighbours’ conservatory roof.”

“No, thank you.”

“I’m fairly sure you can fit a single bed in it and maybe a wardrobe as well, a small one.”

“ _ No, _ thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Anna tried to log onto Netflix on her laptop at home, but the wifi really wasn’t as good, and it kept stopping to buffer. She was itching to ring the phone company but oh, it would take days for someone to come out or send a router or whatever they wanted to do, and Elsa’s was nearly good enough for now. She shouldn’t spend all day watching television, anyway. Lots of things to do.

 

By the time Kristoff came home half an hour later, there were pages from the Mothercare catalogue strategically arranged all over the coffee table. Sven’s wagging tail scattered a few, and Kristoff bent to collect them up. “Prams?” he said, and kissed her.

“Mm. We might need to order one, and we’ll need the car seat at least, won’t we, so we should get on that -”

“I thought we looked at prams?”

“Just quickly. We need to actually make a decision.”

“I suppose. Can I get changed first?”

“Of course, sorry.”

 

“My dad said that my mum said,” Kristoff started when he came back through, “to remind you that you can go over there any time, if you’re bored or lonely or you need anything. She’s usually at home and there’s usually one of my sisters or someone there too.”

“Oh! Are you sure she won’t mind?”

“Positive. She’s worried you’ll get lonely. And that goes for after the baby’s here, too, or indeed at any point for the rest of your life.” He sat next to her.

Anna laughed. “It is strange. Being at home by myself all day. Everyone else off, working and living their lives and I’m just, here. Waiting.”

“Resting. Preparing.”

“Watching Brooklyn 99 and eating Elsa’s biscuits.”

“I think that comes under the heading of ‘resting’.”

“If you like.”

 

Anna pulled together her pile of catalogue pages. “I know we need a pram, and we have the Moses basket so we can wait to get a cot until after we move. But there’s so much  _ stuff _ and I don’t know what we need and what we don’t, I don’t know anyone with a baby I can ask.”

“Aha. That’s where my mother is waiting,  _ longing _ to share all her opinions. My sisters have had six babies between them in the last ten years.”

“Maybe I’ll go over tomorrow.”

“Please do. Maybe you can get them all together and make a focus group.”

 

“I’ve never even held a baby,” Anna said. “No, wait. I’ve held one baby for like two minutes. Did I tell you? At work, last month.”

“I don’t think you did.”

“Claire came in with her baby - she works on the floor below, but she was taking her baby round all the departments? Like people do, you know. And Lynn said, let Anna hold him, she needs the practice. So I did. Claire’d been off for five months or so by then, she didn’t know I was pregnant, well obviously she did when she saw me.”

“Oh yes, I remember now.”

“Ugh, it was so awkward,” Anna said, pulling a face. “Because she thought….”

“Thought what?”

“I was still with - Hans. She asked if we’d got married or if we were putting it off until after the baby was here and I got confused and she got confused and it took a minute to sort it out. And then she was all, congratulations, but I could feel her  _ judging _ me.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m much happier having your baby than his, oh god. Of all my boyfriends, if one of them had to accidentally knock me up, I’m glad it was you.”

“Thanks. I think.”

“If you could try not to do it again, though.” She placed her hands on her stomach. “I would say, not for a couple of years anyway, but at the moment, ugh, I’d happy for her to be an only child. Three more weeks to go and I already feel like a  _ hippopotamus _ .”

“You look beautiful. And I’ll try my best. Unless you change your mind and ask me to.” He kissed her.

“No fear. Oh, but I always said I wanted my children to have lots of brothers and sisters….but I didn’t think about actually DOING it.”

“She’ll have six cousins nearby.”

“That’s true. Ugh. A year ago I’d have confidently said I wanted  _ four _ children one day. At least.”

Kristoff laughed. “Four? It’ll be a nice house, but I’m not sure it’ll hold six people.”

“It won’t have to now I know what you have to go through to create them.”

“And you haven’t even done the worst part yet.”

“Don’t remind me.”

 

* * *

 

_ rosalind jane _

_ rosalind june _

_ rosalind mary _

_ rosalind beryl _

_??? _

 

not the last one, mums always said if anyone names a child after her shes disowning them

all the others sound nice

june is nice

 

_ but she’ll be born in august _

 

does it matter?

I love you but can we talk about this later I need to do some work

 

_ ok you don’t have to reply I’m just thinking out loud _

_ in text whatever _

_ rosalind mary is a bit victorian?? I guess _

_ jane is a bit 80s _

_ rosalind augusta is a bit much _

_ but I guess you wouldn’t use the middle name much _

 

I guess not

btw can you do me a favour while youre at home? 

can you find my decorating overalls

they should be in my wardrobe but they might have got pushed to the back

 

_ ok sure what do they look like _

 

like decorating overalls

white ones 

you know

 

_!! like white dungarees? I found them _

_ you wear these _

_ that’s adorable _

 

everyone does for painting

I don’t do much but I’m doing some tomorrow

 

why’s that adorable

 

_ I bet you look like a big teddy bear _

 

alright that’s enough

 

* * *

 

Anna heaved herself into a sitting position and slid out of the bed, as quietly as she could manage. Just because she was having a terrible night’s sleep didn’t mean everyone had to; Kristoff had to work tomorrow - today, now, it was nearly five - and she didn’t even have to go out if she didn’t want. When she’d started her maternity leave she’d still had the energy to go places and sort things out but the last week or so she’d felt like she’d turned into some kind of slug.

 

“Anna? You OK?”

Drat, not quite quiet enough. “Just can’t get comfortable. Go back to sleep.”

“You realise that the last couple of hours you’ve woken up about every twenty minutes?”

“Have I?”

“Yeah. Well, last one was closer to fifteen.”

“...huh.” She thought for a minute. “I thought it was just that when I stood up it stopped hurting. But maybe it was only going to hurt for a little while, anyway.”

“Every twenty minutes. But getting closer together.”

“...yeah.” She sat back down on the edge of the bed. “But no, it’s too early….”

“Three days early, that’s nothing. First babies aren’t always late. Or dates aren’t always accurate.”

She heard him shift over, and he reached round and put his hand on hers. “Yesterday you spent the whole evening complaining about how you wanted it to be over.”

“I wasn’t giving her some kind of  _ challenge _ .” They sat silent in the dark for a moment. 

“Come and lie down,” Kristoff said. “Get some rest while you can.”

“I’m keeping you awake…”

“Don’t worry about that. Apparently I’m not going to work today. Come here.”

 

She shuffled round and back into the bed, then curled up against his side. They were both dozing off when the pain came again, and this time Anna recognised it for what it was.


	27. Book 2 - Chapter 19

From: E Rendell

To: All Personnel

 

Subject: Announcement

 

Dear All,

 

It gives me great pleasure to announce the safe arrival of my niece, Rosalind Joy Rendell-Bjorgman, born earlier this morning. Mother and baby are both doing well.

 

Anna’s assistant Patricia has a card at her desk on the fourth floor if anyone wishes to sign it.

 

-

Elsa Rendell

Managing Director, Rendell Industries

 

* * *

 

And now it was early morning again and everything was different.

 

The sun was just coming up as Kristoff walked out of the hospital and tried to remember where he’d parked Anna’s car. The midwives had kicked him out when they moved Anna and Rosalind (his daughter!) down to the postnatal ward, officially so he could go home and get some sleep but he had no idea how he would. He’d been awake for 24 hours but he didn’t feel tired at all.

 

So naturally he was only woken, a couple of hours after he’d laid down (and with his phone still next to him where he’d been looking at the photos he’d taken before leaving the hospital), by someone knocking on the flat door.

 

“Good morning, Kristoff - I wondered what time you were going back to the hospital? Did I wake you?”

“Yes. It’s okay. What time is it?”

Elsa smiled. “Half-past eight. I thought I could come with you on my way to work - well, we should perhaps take separate cars - will they be coming home today, do you think?”

“I think so. Can you give me ten minutes?”

“Of course. I don’t have anything urgent on this morning, or nothing that I can’t move, anyway. I already sent an email round to everyone at work. I hope that was okay.”

“Of course, no problem. I’m sure my mother has already told all my sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, passersby, everyone.”

Elsa smiled again. “Knock for me when you’re ready to go.”

 

* * *

 

Re: Announcement

 

How exciting!! Be sure to give her all our best wishes from everyone in finance!!!!

 

Sue x

-

Sujata Masih

Director of Finance, Rendell Industries

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kristoff and Elsa found Anna sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, carefully putting a just-fed baby back in her plastic box. Her face lit up when she saw them. 

“Did you manage to get some sleep?” Kristoff asked her.

“Oh, no - well, maybe twenty minutes? And not all in one go. But I’m okay, really! Elsa, look, look.” She waved her sister over to the cot, and for a few minutes all three of them just watched the sleeping baby.

 

“I have something for you,” Elsa said eventually. “Well, for Rosalind,” and handed Anna a gi ft bag. Anna tipped it out immediately - a teddy bear.  _ Bit of a safe choice, _ Kristoff thought,  _ though that’s not the style I’d choose for a newborn. _ The bear was quite old-fashioned and stiff - Steiff, even.

But Anna was holding it so carefully, her eyes filling. “Olaf,” she said. “It’s  _ Olaf _ .”

“It isn’t,” Elsa said. “I mean, it’s new, obviously. But they still make the same one.”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Anna breathed, and she flung her arms round her sister. “Olaf was my bear,” she said to Kristoff over Elsa’s shoulder. “From when I was little. But he got lost - I mean, I didn’t take him to university with me, because who needs a teddy at university? But then when they cleared the house he got cleared too.”

“It was my fault,” Elsa said, pulling away from her sister. “I was there, I should have made sure they looked after your things -”

“It wasn’t your fault! You weren’t well.” Anna stroked the bear’s little head, and put it in the plastic cot by Rosalind’s feet. “Thank you.”

“Are they going to let you out today?” Elsa asked. 

“I think so. Yes. I should get dressed, I suppose. But I think I need to talk to midwives and things and probably do acres of paperwork. You should go to work. Oh, no, wait! You haven’t held her yet!”

“Oh, there’ll be plenty of time for that, don’t wake her -” but Anna was already scooping Rosalind out of her box. 

“Hold her head,” she said, as Kristoff hastily draped a muslin cloth over Elsa’s suit-clad shoulder. “See, it’s easy.”

 

Elsa pulled a face but she managed to get Rosalind balanced against her shoulder, one hand on the back of her head. As Anna reached for her phone and stealthily took a photo, Elsa stroked Rosalind’s short fluffy hair and smiled at her sleeping face.

“Isn’t she the best mistake I ever made?” Anna said quietly.

“You shouldn’t call her that,” Elsa said, “But yes.”

“Well, I’m planning to teach her to count so I’m fairly sure she’ll figure it out for herself one day,” Anna said. “But you’re right.” 

Elsa handed the baby back gingerly. “Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you want a picture of the three of you?”

“I look like death,” Anna said, but she sat up straight and held Rosalind facing out. Kristoff sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into her.

“You do a bit,” Elsa said calmly, “But you’ll regret it if you don’t have a picture of you all from today. Smile.”

 

* * *

 

Re: Announcement

 

Elsa,

 

Anna's card is nearly full, I will have to get another! You know everyone is so fond of her and so many people have stopped by. I'm longing to meet her little one when she is ready to bring her in to see us! Do you know what she weighed?

 

We have had several deliveries of flowers etc already from clients, would you like me to forward them on or will you collect them? I've had to put them in a cupboard unfortunately as Lynn suffers so with hay fever especially this time of year.

 

Patricia

-

Patricia Asquith

PA to Anna Rendell, Rendell Industries

 

* * *

 

Re: re: Announcement

 

Thank you Patricia, please could you have someone take the flowers out to my car and I will deliver them personally.

 

I believe Rosalind weighed 6lb 5oz. I will ask Anna to send you a photograph when she has a minute.

 

-

Elsa Rendell

Managing Director, Rendell Industries

 

* * *

 

Anna’s phone rang as they were driving home early that afternoon. “Hello? Oh, yes - yes! This morning. We’re on our way home now - thank you! Yes, all fine. Rosalind Joy. Six pounds five. Mm-hmm.” She mouthed ‘Bernard’ at Kristoff. “Today? I don’t know - maybe this afternoon? I guess - yes, I know, as soon as possible….hang on.”

She put the phone to her chest. “He says as soon as we sign they can exchange and complete, probably the same day. So we need to go and do that.”

“Today? You literally just had a baby.”

“I know, but why wait?”

“Can’t he come to us?”

“Oh, good idea!” She put the phone back to her ear. “Bernard? Can someone bring the papers over to us? We’re nearly home now, we’ll be there in ten minutes, then we’re not exactly planning to go anywhere later….yes. Okay, perfect! See you then. Thank you!”

She hung up. “He’ll come round in about half an hour. We just need to sign them. Oh, do we need witnesses, do you think?”

 

Kristoff’s phone rang. Anna fished it out of the cupholder. “It’s your mum.”

“Answer it, then.”

“Hello! Yes, we’re just on our way home, he’s driving - thank you! Five minutes. Mmm. Oh, yes, that’s great! My solicitor is bringing some things round for us to sign but that won’t take a minute - yes!” She laughed. “So we might own a house by the end of the day - okay, brilliant. See you then. Bye!” She hung up. “They’re coming over too! So they can witness it. And hold the baby.”

 

They pulled up outside the building. Kristoff unfolded himself from the driver’s seat, then went round to unclip the carseat while Anna hauled herself out of the car. “I’m exhausted,” she said vaguely. “Will you carry me up the stairs?”

“I’m not sure I can carry you and Rosalind at the same time.”

“I’ll carry Rosalind and you carry me.”

“Hmm.”

 

Kristoff’s parents arrived while he was back downstairs fetching the bags from the car. His dad clapped him on the shoulder and his mum hugged him very tightly, then they all walked up together - Sven too - and found Anna filling the kettle.

“Sit down,” Kristoff said. “I’ll make the tea, goodness. Show them the baby.”

 

“Oh, isn’t she lovely,” Kristoff’s mum said, taking Rosalind from Anna and cuddling her. “Not even a day old - six five, you said? I think that’s the smallest we’ve had in our family. And Rosalind, that’s a beautiful name.”

“It was my mother’s middle name,” Anna said. 

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea. Little Rosie. Thanks, love.” To Kristoff, as he put her a cup of tea on the coffee table.

 

There was a knock at the door. Kristoff opened it and found a middle-aged man in a smart suit, holding a briefcase and a huge bouquet of flowers. 

“Bernard!” Anna exclaimed, delighted. “I didn’t think you’d come yourself.”

“Of course,” he said. “How could I not? Congratulations.” He handed her the flowers, and to Kristoff’s surprise, kissed her on the cheek.

Anna introduced him around the room and offered him tea but Bernard insisted he wasn’t going to stay. He spread the table with documents and solicited signatures, from Anna and Kristoff and his parents as witnesses; then he packed it all up neatly. 

“I'll run this straight over,” he said, “And I should have the keys for you very shortly. I'll call and let you know.”

“And then we can move in!”

“Roof,” said Cliff mildly.

“ _ Then _ we can move in.”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Re: Announcement

 

Thanks for the email, if you have a chance could you ask her where last year’s WENUS report is? It's not on the shared drive, thanks 

 

Ken

-

Kenneth Wilcar

Acting Marketing Director, Rendell Industries

 

* * *

 

Re: re: Announcement

 

Kenneth,

 

If you cannot locate the report on the system, I believe a hard copy is stored in the basement records area. I recommend you take a torch as the lighting in the basement is not always reliable. 

 

-

Elsa Rendell

Managing Director, Rendell Industries

 


	28. Book 2 - Chapter 20

“Are you sure,” Kristoff said, surveying the pile of boxes in his living room, “Are you really, really sure you don’t want to just stay here until we’ve done more of the work on the house? Dad hasn’t found a new tenant yet.”

 

Anna looked at him in surprise. “We’re about to start putting stuff in the van, it’s a bit late to change your mind.”

“I’m not changing my mind…”

“Good.” She kicked her feet into her shoes and handed him a box. “If it’s awful, we’ll come back for a bit. But it won’t be! It’ll be fine.”

“OK. OK. You stay here with Rosie and Sven. I’ll carry things down.”

“I can help -”

“You are not carrying anything heavier than the carseat today, you just had a baby -”

“That was WEEKS ago.”

“Only  _ three _ weeks -”

 

There was a knock on the open flat door. “Right!” Kristoff’s dad said. “Shall we get the sofa downstairs first?”

“No, no,” his mother said, bustling in through the door. “Always do the bed first! Get that bedroom set up, then it’s ready at the end of the day, and also you’ll need somewhere to feed the baby and let her have her nap.”

“The bed’s not packed up yet,” Anna said.

“Oh, it won’t take a minute. D’you have a bin bag? Just bundle the sheets in there, there you go, we’re only going across town.”

“Put it all in my car,” Anna said, “And we’ll have Rosalind, and her things - and the pram, that’s downstairs by the front door - we’ll need to put that in the boot first or it won’t fit -“

 

Anna and Beryl left, then Anna came running back to hoist her changing bag into her shoulder and pick up Rosalind in her car seat. 

“You take her over, and what you can fit in your car,” Kristoff said to her, “Then stay there and you can unpack things as we bring them.”

“Okay. Will we take Sven?”

“We’ll bring him in the van in a bit.”

“Okay.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “See you there, then.”

 

She left again, and Kristoff went to find his father, who had leant the mattress against the wall and was carefully taking apart the bed frame.

 

* * *

 

In the end it took three trips to get everything over to the house. Kristoff’s mother helped Anna set up the bedroom, and made cups of tea and unpacked boxes into the kitchen (she had already been over the day before and cleaned it, as well as the bathroom, and gave Kristoff a very long explanation of how much everything needed replacing while he said “I know, Mum,” repeatedly).

 

The house still seemed half-empty. They’d decided to leave Anna’s storage unit until another day, but now Kristoff wondered if it might not have been better to do it all in one go - and before the van got full of junk again.

 

But then maybe not. By mid-afternoon could tell how tired Anna was by how she’d stopped talking about paint colours and kitchen cabinets and hanging pictures and choosing curtains. They could fetch her other things another day.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that's your lot, I think, son,” Cliff said, slamming shut the doors on the back of the van. “Let us know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks, Dad. Oh - you never let me know how much we owe you for the roof.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.”

“Don’t be silly.”

Cliff put his hands in his pockets. “You know how, when you moved into that flat and out from under your mother’s feet, you insisted on paying the same rent as the flat above you even though I said you could pay half?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I didn’t need that other half, so I put it by. Thought it’d be a wedding present but, well. Don’t worry about the roof.”

“And don’t pull that face,” he continued. “Did about the same for the girls when they were starting out. You’re a good lad, Kristoff.” He turned and looked back at the house. “You’ll be alright here. Your sister got her kitchen from that Wren place on the retail park, you should take a look, I was quite impressed for what they paid.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kristoff said sincerely.

Cliff coughed. “Well, let me pry your mother away from that baby and we’ll be on our way. Let you get settled in.”

 

* * *

 

Anna picked up Rosalind from her basket and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. “What a day.”

“I suggested we stay at the flat a bit longer.”

“We’d have had to do it at some point. We’re here now. And we can get everything sorted out and make everything nice. We’re here, that’s what matters.”

 

She adjusted her clothes and put the baby to her breast. Then she leant back against the cushions and closed her eyes. “Pass me my phone.”

“Where is it?”

“I’unno. Busy.”

“Are you going to make me stand up?”

“Yes.”

 

Kristoff forced himself to his feet, found her phone in the kitchen, and handed it to her, apparently just so she could scroll down her Facebook feed. “We should take some more pictures and put them up. I already did a few. Oh!” She showed him the screen.

 

“What?” 

“Look there. A year ago today, it says.” The photo was of Anna, in a tiny sparkly dress, grinning and holding up a cocktail in a bar.

“A year ago today you had a night out? Like the young single woman with no responsibilities you were?”

“Yes, but LOOK.”

“What?” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “I went out, with my sister, because she was worried I was sitting at home by myself all the time and she knows that’s not like me. So she invited me out with her and her friends. But I got kinda drunk and she sent me home in a taxi. And then when I got home, I found I couldn’t reach the zip on the back of my dress to undo it, so….”

“You knocked on my door.”

“I did.” Anna smiled at him, then at Rosalind. “A year ago today.”

“A year?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“It seems like - it should be either a lot more than that, or a lot less.”

“I know, right?”

 

Kristoff put an arm round her, carefully so as not to dislodge the feeding baby. “I hope the coming year isn’t going to be as dramatic.”

Anna laughed. “Probably not. We got together, we had a baby, we bought a house. What else is there?”

Without thinking, he said “We could get married.”

 

END OF BOOK TWO


End file.
